Mobile Suit Gundam: White Savior
by Weapon of Light
Summary: Alternate Universe with Original Characters. A college student attending at space colony Reach will somehow find herself inside of a new type of Mobile Suit. The outcome of the war will be changed along with her life. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1: The Exodus Begins

_Hello everyone! Welcome to Mobile Suit Gundam: White Savior! The first thing I was to state is the fact that this Gundam story is original. At least 75% to 85% original. You may see a few things in this that you may recognize from popular video games, movies, or maybe some animes, but the story is original. I really wanted to put this story in a Gundam section that was not connected to any other universe such as SEED, UC, Future Century and so on. As I searched through the sections available for posting this story I figured out that there is no "Other Universe" section for this story, since I never intended on basing it off of a universe. I wanted to create my own. However, I also wanted everyone to be able to read it... so I sucked in my pride and made the choice to make this an alternate universe to SEED. There will never be a "SEED Mode" in this story. There will not be Kira Yamato or any of the other characters from the anime. This written work is the result of the time taken from my friend Knt Commander and myself, Weapon of Light. I do not claim ownership of anything Gundam, merely a fan writing out his own story. Copyright belongs to Bandai. Whenever you see a line going through the text it means there is a transition that will follow to either another place in the story or a flashback. If anything else needs to be explained I will add it in on upcoming updates. If there happens to be something that is disliked or hated in this story please do not click the review button and post it here. That's foolish. If you have something that bothers you and want to make sure I am aware of how you feel, please feel free to send me a message. Any reviews that involve insults to other readers or myself will be removed as soon as I am made aware of them. I am a busy person, so I do not have a lot of free time to write these days. Please understand that updates may be far apart from each other, I apologize in advance. So please, relax, grab something to eat, grab a drink, sit back and enjoy the story. It's a GUNDAM!!_

_Also: This is my first attempt at writing a story with a female as the main character. This is also my first attempt at writing in "past tense", so please be patient with me. I'm learning. Any thought out and well constructed criticism is welcomed.  
_

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam: White Savior**

**Chapter 1: The Exodus Begins**

**

* * *

**_**As time continues through the universe one thing remains the same. Regardless of the evolution of the human race there is **__**one constant; War… war is a continual disturbance in the natural order, a plague that never ceases to stop until the other side is completely destroyed. Time and time again war has broken out as countless lives are lost… including innocent lives.**_

_** As tech**__**nology has progressed through the many years war has advanced as well, gaining new forms every time a new weapon is created. One of the latest forms of war which was created to completely surpass all other types of weapons on Earth and in space. It is call**__**ed a Mobile Suit.**_

_** The first time these new weapons appeared on the battlefield the enemy forces were completely overwhelmed, out gunned and out classed in every possible way. While they were defeated easily other enemy nations were watching the battles w**__**ith great interest in these Mobile Suits. Before long the world had gained another way to wage war upon each other. Mobile Suits.**_

_** It was not too long before all sides of the war had their own Mobile Suits with each side displaying different abilities and**__** strengths. Because of the intense hatred for other nations each nation created their own design, flawless in their own eyes. Regardless of their own "perfection", they studied and learned from each other. And just like a weed is to a garden, war continues**__** to appear in this so called "peaceful universe".**_

_** As the war spread across the once beautiful Earth people began to rise up against their own nations, demanding that they be free of this war. Many years after four massive state size colonies were built i**__**n outer space, marking the first time in history that humans were able to live in space. Completely separate from the nations on Earth the four colonies became completely independent, with their own leaders and government. The first colony built was named **__**Eden, after the biblical garden representing peace. One colony became solely dedicated to researching technology and quickly became the least liked of the four colonies. It was here at the space colony R.E.A.C.H that they researched and sold technologies a**__**nd weapons to the highest bidder, excluding Mobile Suits since the colony swore to never produce them.**_

_** The third colony was built to produce crops and other forms of food for the other three colonies and is the second largest colony, with Eden being the **__**largest. The fourth colony is another living area named Genesis. All four of the colonies have one leader that watches over them, the president of the space nations. The president is to set a leader in each colony that reports to him on a monthly basis. Fr**__**om Earth, each nation has a considerable amount of citizens that moved to the colonies, escaping war for good. However… it is the nature of a weed to show up in the most unexpected of places.**_

* * *

On the space colony R.E.A.C.H it is a bright and sunny day as far as it goes for artificial weather. A cool breeze flowed throughout the colony as the tree limbs on the trees waved back and forth. The birds chirped and talked to each other as other small animals scurried back and forth collecting food as they avoided the people walking by. Some kids ran through the park on this Saturday afternoon while one of them fell flat on their face in the grass. The other kids turned around and ran to their friends aid as the kid looked up with a huge smile across his face. The others laughed at him before running off, quickly being followed by the one that fell. As they continued through the park the one that fell just a few seconds before fell again, this time on the pavement. The kids turned around again as the kid who fell began to cry. He lifted his head with a little bit of blood coming from his mouth. He picked up a tooth on the ground and started to cry even more.

"What's the matter little man?" asked a young woman from behind, bending down to the boy. "Looks like you lost a tooth there."

"It hurts!" the boy cried as he wiped away his tears.

"It will only hurt for a few minutes, then you will start to feel better. I promise." the woman told the boy before he stopped crying. "Now don't you feel a little bit better after crying it out?"

"Uh huh! Thanks lady!" exclaimed the little boy before running off with the others.

The woman stood up as the wind began to blow again, gently rubbing her cheeks as her long light blue hair started to flow with the wind. Her violet eyes searched the park for the one supposed to meet with her. A black t-shirt with black short shorts was what she wore, with a small red vest that was not even big enough to latch in front of her. The woman tapped her shoes on the ground while impatience rushed through her thoughts.

"Fiona!" called a young man from behind her. "Sorry I'm late!" The young man wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots. He had short brown hair and green eyes that fully locked onto Fiona.

"You're late… as usual." said Fiona with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry okay!? I was held up in my last class!" explained the young man.

"Fine. Let's go to lunch then." said Fiona with a small smile. "Where do you want to go for lunch today?"

"I heard a new fast food place opened on Main Street today. Let's go check that place out." the young man suggested.

"Sounds good, mister Ryan Wess." said Fiona with a slight hint of irritation.

"What did I do now, miss Fiona Harper?" asked Ryan with a curious look to his face.

"I'm sorry Ryan… I tried to contact my parents again today…" replied Fiona with her arms crossed. "They are still ignoring me…"

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I want to go to college at Reach! Why won't you let me go!?" asked Fiona as her parents stand before her in their living room.

"That colony supplies Earth with weapons and I will not have my daughter helping them in the creation of those weapons!" the father replied back in a loud tone.

"Your father and I only want what is best for you Fiona… why can't you see that?" questioned the mother.

"You're wrong mother… you want what is best for you two, not me! I'm going to the colony so I can learn how to work with computers and even create new programs and software!" Fiona exclaims.

"You're not going there! We will block all of your funding! I forbid you to go Fiona!" her father yelled.

"I don't even have any interest in the war or helping them create weapons! Why are you doing this to me!?" cried Fiona as she weeps in from of them.

"I am your father and this is your mother! We know what is best for our daughter! Now you will do as we say or leave right now!" shouted the father before Fiona snapped her head towards them.

"Then I'm leaving! This is my dream and I want to see it through all the way to the end!" Fiona shouted back.

"Fiona Lisa Harper! You will watch how you talk to your father and I!" yelled her mother.

"No mother! This is my dream!" Fiona yelled back before she turned around to walk out the door.

"If you walk out that door… never come back. I don't want to receive letters from you or phone calls from you! Do you understand what I am saying to you Fiona!?" the father roared while Fiona stopped at the door.

"I do understand… my parents will have nothing to do with me because of my dream." Fiona replied before she turned her head to them with her eyes filled with tears. "Regardless… I will always love you two."

* * *

"I'm sure they will come around one day Fiona." Ryan attempted to comfort as her eyes fill with tears.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm really hungry now." said Fiona before she walked ahead. Ryan let out a sigh before he followed her.

He knew that she was really in pain over this with her parents, yet he couldn't do anything about it because of her withdrawn nature. In his mind she was the best thing that happened to him. At first he thought that this shy girl would never warm up to him. A few weeks ago she finally had begun to, even accepted a date offer from him. Fiona had always been a shy girl around others, but she opened up to him, and him alone. That feeling kept Ryan going day after day.

* * *

Deeper into the colony in the main weapons manufacturing building a man who wore a lab coat walked into a dark room filled with business men who were waiting for this man to arrive. It was so dark that none of their faces could be seen. The man in the coat made his way to the table where the men sat. Some of the men were tapping their fingers across the table in front of them as others simply grumbled at the pace of the man in the coat.

"Gentlemen… and I use the term very loosely… you have gathered here today for one reason and one only…" the man in the coat started.

"We are not waiting for a circus act or anything like that! Get to what we want to know about project White Savior!" one of the men shouted across the table.

"Seems I should have used the term even looser than I did… as I stand before you today on this Saturday afternoon… project White Savior is complete." the man in the lab coat announced as the whole room lit up with cheers and laughter. "Now let us begin the long conversation about the price for the ownership of this item."

"The United Alliance of Earth will pay whatever you want for it!" shouted a bald man across the table.

"My my… that's quite an offer you have there." the man in the coat replied while another man stood up.

"The United Alliance will not be getting their hands on this Mobile Suit! The Nation of Iraq will pay double whatever is offered!" the dark skinned man yelled.

"Now now gentlemen, we are civilized here. I must remind you that we are on neutral grounds. Now then… let's start to bid at one hundred million." the man in the coat said as the men at the table begin to raise their hands.

* * *

Inside of the college in a classroom filled with bright students… some worse off than others… Fiona sat at her desk in the middle of the brightly lit room. She let out a sigh as she continued her assignment. She wondered about her parents before her eyes started to fill with tears again. At that point Ryan reached over and gently placed his hand on top of hers. She looked over to her right and met with his eyes. A sudden rush of heat filled her face as she quickly turned away from him and went back to work on her assignment. Ryan laughed a bit before he turned to return to his work. Fiona knew that Ryan was a nice guy, yet she didn't know why she was hesitating so much with him. She never had a boyfriend before him, which was sad to her since most girls her age had had at least a few boyfriends before now. Ryan was real nice to her and always thought of her over himself, which she liked the most about him. Another rush of heat filled her face before the instructor walked over to her.

"Are you alright Fiona? Your face is cherry red." said the instructor.

"No I'm fine!" Fiona panicked before she went back to her work.

After the class had ended Ryan made his way over to Fiona who was still cherry red. Ryan could almost make out steam rising from the top of her head. Ryan seemed to be a little surprised by this, but he knew why she acted this way. All because of her shy nature, which he found very attractive. Fiona stayed at her desk for a few minutes while Ryan waited around for her beside her. Finally she perked up and looked around to realize that everyone had left already.

"Huh? Where did everyone go?" she asked before Ryan let out a "Are you serious?" sigh.

"Come on Fiona. Let's go get some dinner. I hate four hour long classes." said Ryan as he took her by the hand.

* * *

"And the new project will go to none other than Kelvin Blackard!" shouted the man in the lab coat as everyone seemed to be less than excited about this result.

"Kelvin Blackard? Isn't that the infamous leader of the space pirates?" asked one man while whispering to another.

"Have the unit shipped to these coordinates at your earliest convenience." Kelvin told the man in the lab coat as he placed a large briefcase in front of him. Full of nothing but cash.

"Yes sir!" the man in the coat shouted with glee, almost tempted to hug Kelvin. The so called leader of the pirates left the room before the men in there began to plot.

"Call in the forces." one man said into his watch, which was doubling as a communicator. "That's fine, as long as project White Savior is in our grasp I don't care how many innocents are lost. Just make it happen."

"We will not let them get their hands on this machine… Brothers, the time is now." another man spoke into a hidden mic on his shirt button.

"I wonder if these men knew that this entire room is bugged and has several sensitive microphones to ear everything they are saying into their own mics?" the man in the lab coat asked himself before he looked at the case full of money again. "Ehh… who cares?"

* * *

A red car pulled up to an apartment building before the lights switched off while the engine turned off. Out of the cars passenger side stood Fiona with a quick yawn that followed. She knew that she was really tired and needed to get some rest. Ryan waved goodbye to her before he turned the lights back on and turning the ignition to the car. The lights turned on again before Ryan turned the car around to drive over to his own apartment building half a block down. Fiona waved for about ten seconds before she walked inside the building. The door shut behind her before a bright light blinded her upon reaching the stairs. She always hated that blasted light since it always caught her off guard, regardless of how long she had lived there. The boring tan wallpaper on the walls also annoyed her to no bounds. Even though the tan wallpaper was better than the spotted curtains that the apartment supplied each room. It was so late at night, all of her friends were already asleep, dreading the next day which was finals. Every part of Fiona hated finals. Then again, she knew that she only had one more year to go through before finally receiving her associates degree in computer engineering and information systems. Even though she was at the top of her class she still hated finals just like any other student. Fiona finally walked into her room before tripping over something in the middle of her floor. A squeak can be heard as Fiona placed her hands out to land on the floor without hurting herself.

"Lights!" she shouted as the computer acknowledged her command. The lights turned on as a furry face met with hers. "Ranpu! What are you doing in the middle of the floor? I almost squashed you!" A white ferret with a silver face and black eyes jumped up and latched onto her shirt, quickly making its way around her neck to rest.

"How is my little guy doing? I've missed you all day long!" Fiona told her ferret while she rubbed her index finger up and down Ranpu's face as he closed his eyes to enjoy it. "I'm going to take a shower right now Ranpu. Go on, get in bed and I will be back in a few minutes." she told the ferret before he hopped off of her shoulders and right onto her bed a few inches from them.

Ranpu rolled up while Fiona walked into her bathroom and shut the door behind her. The sound of running water could be heard for about fifteen minutes before it stopped. Fiona walked back out with her night clothes on, still brushing her hair. Ranpu squeaked at her before she sat down on the bed and placed her brush on a small table to the right of her bed. She then raised her arms into the air before falling back with her hair falling on top of her face. Ranpu then rushed up to her face with a few squeaks that made Fiona laugh a bit. Before too long Fiona fell asleep with Ranpu on her stomach, rolled up into a ball again. A few hours passed by as Fiona woke to a strange sound outside of her building. The building suddenly shook a bit which startled her and Ranpu. The lights flickered on and off as she noticed something outside of her window. That was crazy though since she was three stories up. Something else moved past her window which forced her to peek that time. Right there in front of her stood a green and darker green mobile suit.

"What the…!? A mobile suit!? Here in the colony!?" Fiona panicked before she fell out of her bed. Ranpu walked over to the edge of the bed while looking at Fiona who was rubbing her rear end at that moment. "Ouch…"

Fiona did not waste any time after she dressed in her normal clothes. She made her way to the first floor of the building with Ranpu on her neck. The shakes became worse as people started to shout in the apartment. Fiona walked out of the door to the building while three mobile suits with machine guns walked through the street. Fiona noticed that they looked a bit poorly designed with barely any armor at all. The feet looked to be the most armored part of the whole suit. The body looked like it barely had any armor on. The head of these three suits were the same. Two large green eyes with a complete face mask, almost seeming to look like a desert bandit.

"Why are mobile suits in the colony? This colony has a no mobile suit policy!" stated Fiona as a loud whistling noise could suddenly be heard. "What's that?"

Suddenly the three suits turned around and began to fire into the air, catching Fiona off guard. A multitude of missiles then rained down on the mobile suits and the area behind them. All three suits were taken out along with the buildings behind them. The blast from the rain of missiles was so great that it threw Fiona back regardless of the distance. She landed on her butt before she fell back and turned to avoid hitting her head from behind. Ranpu rolled up beside her before lying flat on the ground.

"What was…?" she started before realizing where the missiles actually hit. "No…!"

A numb feeling overcame her as she stood to her feet, watching the fire consume the apartment building that Ryan had lived in for a year now. One mobile suit survived the attack as it limped over to the building and held its left arm towards the blazing apartment. Foam suddenly shot out of the wrist of the mobile suit as Fiona started to run in that direction. At that point she thought that Ryan may be okay, but she wanted to get to him right away. The mobile suit is then shot from behind by a beam through the chest. This forced Fiona to stop dead in her tracks as the mobile suit that tried to put out the flames falls forward onto the building and explodes.

"NO!!" screamed Fiona as Ryan's apartment building and the two around it were completely destroyed.

Fiona dropped to her knees at that point and screamed for the loss of her boyfriend. She really cared for him… now he was only to exist in her memories. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she looked above upon hearing the sound of a set of mobile suit thrusters. She may not have seen a mobile suit in person before tonight, but she knew what the thrusters sounded like. A set of three dull white colored mobile suits flew over her head just long enough for her to make out that they were armed with small beam rifles and that they belonged to the United Alliance. They passed in a matter of seconds before Fiona slammed her right fist against the pavement.

"Why!? Why are they here!? This colony was suppose to have an anti-mobile suit law!" shouted Fiona as alarms began to sound throughout the district. "I loved Ryan!!"

Fiona let out a scream as Ranpu rubbed up against her right side, whining a bit. Fiona stood to her feet and picked up Ranpu with even more tears flowing out of her eyes. She knew that this place wasn't safe. Her own apartment building was already evacuating to the shelter down the street. However Fiona knew that even the shelter wasn't safe. There was only one place she knew was safe and far away from the battle area. Her college campus had an underground shelter, she could take shelter there for now. Fiona then sprinted across the street, taking one last look at the apartment building that use to be Ryan's. She darted into an alley as even more of the United Alliance mobile suits flew overhead. The college was a few minutes away driving distance, but running was different. Finally after fifteen minutes of running Fiona reached the campus of her college. At the moment it was completely empty, even the security guards were gone. Without hesitation Fiona picked up a half full garbage can and threw it through the glass doors to her college. The garbage can shattered the doors before Fiona carefully walked through. If her memory served her correctly, the shelter was in the basement. Power seemed to be cut off from the building at that moment so Fiona opened the door to the stairs just past the reception desk. Another shake threw Fiona off balance as she was running down the stairs, forcing her to latch onto the rails along the wall. She then continued to the basement, really panting due to the lack of sleep and running she had been doing in the last half hour. Upon entering the basement she could see that the shelter was wide open, waiting for anyone that wished to enter it. Yet another shake threw Fiona off balance and to the floor as the ceiling collapses, blocking the entrance to the shelter.

"That's wonderful…what now?" she asked herself while she looked around the basement.

Something caught her eye. A room behind the wall on the right side of the room. What was that room doing there? She had never seen it before. Still, anything was better than waiting in the basement. Fiona walked into the room as Ranpu jumped out of her arms. Fiona was startled by this before she chased after him. It turned out that there was a set of stairs that led down even further. Ranpu finally stopped at the end of a poorly lit walkway before Fiona picked him up and placed him in her arms again.

"What have I told you about running off like that?" she scolded him as another shake from the fighting above caused her to fall.

Fiona fell to the hard metal walkway as the lights turned on to the entire room. She slowly stood to her feet before taking notice of a large mobile suit to her right. She snapped her head towards it as she stood to her feet in fear. A mobile suit? It made its way all the way down here? Fiona then realized that it was standing right in front of the wall with cables still attached to it. Clearly this machine had never left the room before. She looked it over as something about it… attracted her to it. The head of the suit was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was a white head with a white V attached to the forehead, held in place by a red piece of metal. On the sides of the head were what looked like vents for relieving heat. The face of the suit was white like the head, but had a small red piece that stuck out under the chin area. A small barrel on the left and right of the head let her know that they were vulcans. The green eyes of the suit forced her to take a step forward in pure amazement. She never really liked mobile suits, yet this one for some reason made her ignore her feelings. The chest of the suit was blue with a darker blue trimming around the front of the chest that came out more than the rest of the suit. On the left and right of the piece that stuck out was another set of vents with dark blue trimming around them. Below the vents and around the sides was a red color, followed by white below that. The shoulders of this machine looked like armor that belonged to a knight in her eyes. They were white with blue on the inside of the outer part of the shoulders. The arms were box shaped, yet curved at the edges with dark gray joints that held them together. The legs off the machine were white with some blue around the calves. The feet were red, almost looking like a pair of shoes.

"Wow…" escaped Fiona's mouth as she clasped her hands over it. She had no idea what was coming over her. Mobile suits had just killed her boyfriend, yet here she was, completely in awe over this one. She took another step closer before a light lit up under her right foot. The railing to the walkway right in front of Fiona fell down as a small bridge is extended to the cockpit of the mobile suit. The cockpit opened while Fiona walked along the bridge. She looked inside the cockpit only to see the seat and controls next to it. She sat down in the seat as a sudden chill ran up and down her spine, only this chill was not out of fear. Something felt right to her about being in this suit. She decided that this was enough playing around. She could be in real trouble if she was caught inside of this mobile suit. On her way out she pressed up against a button on the left of the seat, closing the cockpit right in front of her. Just before the cockpit closed Ranpu leapt into the cockpit with her. She panicked before hitting her head on a set of overview monitors. She sat down in the seat again as Ranpu rose up on a dashboard full of switches and buttons. In the middle of the dashboard was a radar system. At another glance the radar system seemed to be years ahead of its time.

"We need to get out of here Ranpu." said Fiona as a few dim lights turn on inside of the suit.

"Voice recognition initialized. New user acknowledged." spoke a male computer voice.

"Who's there!?" panicked Fiona while looking around the suit.

"AI assistance system is online. New user, please state your full name." replied the computer.

"F-Fiona Lisa Harper…" she replied back with a catious tone.

"Initializing… Initializing… Confirmed. Pilot is Fiona Lisa Harper, gender is female. Age is eighteen years old." said the computer.

"Hey wait a second here, how do you know my age?" asked Fiona as the seat moves back just a bit.

"Repositioning seat to fit comfort levels of pilot. Pilots body is in acceptable condition for piloting. Repositioning seat levels for pilots bust size so that chances of debris damaging the pilot will be reduced. Bust size is…" started the computer.

"I already know my own bust size! Sheesh… just like a male…" Fiona muttered under her breath.

"Acknowledged. Registration confirmed, pilot Fiona Lisa Harper." said the computer.

"You don't have to call me by my full name all the time. Call me Fiona." she told the computer. "Wait a second! I'm not even suppose to be here!"

"Acknowledged. Pilot Fiona, please input verbal command for next step." said the computer.

"Let me out of this suit so I can hopefully go home." Fiona told the computer.

"Irregular request. Launch procedure must be initiated. Multiple enemy contacts have been confirmed." informed the computer as the radar turned on.

"What?" asked Fiona as the radar showed four enemies above ground. The radar system was amazing to her. It showed what floor she was in and what ground level the enemy units were standing on. It also gave her a detailed look at the enemy mobile suits.

"All four enemy mobile suits confirmed as United Alliance forces. All four are armed with beam weaponry, a shield and a beam saber." explained the computer as Fiona was amazed at the level of detail this thing provided without even seeing the enemy, let alone without being on the same level as them.

"Listen, computer, I'm not suppose to be in this suit right now! The only reason I am in here is because I was way too curious in the first place! Let me out of here so I can find a proper place to take shelter!" Fiona shouted at the computer.

"Irregular statement. Pilot Fiona seeks shelter yet fails to understand that Exodus is the safest place at the moment." responded the computer.

"What is Exodus?" she asked with confusion on her face.

"You are right now sitting in the cockpit of the Gundam Exodus." replied the computer.

"Gundam…? I've never heard of that before…" muttered Fiona as one of the monitors above her lit up with G.U.N.D.A.M. written on it.

"G.U.N.D.A.M. General United Nexus Divinity Automatic Module." the computer explained as the words are written out on the screen.

"So this is the safest place at the moment? What if something comes in here to kill us?" asked Fiona while thinking about her ferret at the same time.

"Defensive measures will be taken." replied the computer as the two remaining screens on the over head monitors light up. This time they showed a shield being moved over to the left arm of the suit by crane, while the other monitor showed a beam rifle being moved to the right hand by a crane. The shield was white with blue going down the middle and on the edges. The gun was small and seemed to look more like a pistol than anything else. Along the top middle part of the weapon there was a groove that went down and back up towards the end of the gun.

"You can't expect me to fight them off in this… this Exodus! I have never piloted a mobile suit in my life!" Fiona argued.

"School records indicate that you have been through a simulator designed to train college students for mobile suit combat. Your scores were at an average level." the computer replied.

"I was only in that thing because they forced everyone to take part!" Fiona continued to argue. "Why am I even arguing with a stupid computer in the first place!?"

Fiona looked around the cockpit for the button she had pressed earlier before another shake broke the ceiling above the Gundam. One of the United Alliance suits land in front of her looking around with its back turned to her. The suit is also white, but a darker shade. The shoulder pads look very generic and not so strong looking. The chest is a dull red color that hurts Fiona's eyes just to look at through the cockpits cameras. The mobile suit turned around as Fiona looked at the machine's red head, almost looking like the Gundam's face, but more box shaped and without the red piece of metal under the chin.

"No! What am I going to do now?!" Fiona panicked as the entire cockpit lit up even further. All around her was a full view of even the wall behind her as she turned her head to look around. The Alliance suit looked the Gundam over and started to scan it.

"Counter scan initiated." said the computer as Fiona noticed a side monitor appear to her left. She looked around the side of it to see nothing behind it, yet she was clearly looking at it.

"This… Exodus is an amazing suit…" she said while letting out a sigh.

"This is member three of unit Gamma. I have spotted project White Savior. I attempted to scan it, but it counter scanned me within seconds. Awaiting orders." the pilot of the enemy suit spoke to his commanding officers.

"Hacking enemy transmissions. Now masking our signature." said the computer.

"You can do that!?" Fiona asked with shock.

"This is the leader of unit one speaking, go ahead." an older mans voice spoke through the speakers of Exodus.

"I feel like a spy right now." Fiona thought to herself as she listened in.

"Sir, I have spotted project White Savior." member three responded.

"Very good. Have you scanned the mobile suit for signs of life inside of it?" the leader asked.

"I tried sir, but was counter scanned right away. The suit is powered down and not moving. Could it be possible the suits AI did this?" asked member three.

"It is possible. Take the suit above ground and bring it home. Good work member three." the leader told him as the suit moves towards Fiona.

"If he opens the cockpit I'll be shot for sure!" panicked Fiona as the suits systems begin to activate.

"W-What the…!?" shouted member three as he pulls up his rifle.

"He's going to fire!" Fiona shouted as the enemy suit did indeed fire. At that moment the shield of the Gundam was moved in front of the cockpit, keeping Fiona and her little pet safe.

"Engaging automatic fight routines." spoke the computer as Fiona grabbed the two joysticks to hold on. As soon as she did that, the side of the joysticks came up and around her hands. Above the thumb was a button on each joystick.

The enemy suit prepared to fire again before the vulcans on Exodus' head opened fire. The enemy suit blocked the attack as a portion of his shoulders was grazed by the vulcans. The enemy suit then aimed his beam rifle at Fiona again, firing another beam. Exodus blocked the attack once again while the suit ran forward to catch Fiona off guard, even though she wasn't doing anything at all. Right as the enemy mobile suit neared Fiona, Exodus raised the gun up and fired the weapon. It fired multiple shots at the enemy, revealing that it was actually an energy machine gun. The shots burned into the enemy mobile suits shield before forcing him to retreat to higher ground.

"Engaging pursuit routines." the computer spoke.

"Wait a second! I don't want you to follow it! I want you to…" she started before the boosters on the back of Exodus flare up. Exodus then flew after the enemy mobile suit through the hole the Alliance created. Ranpu rolled into a ball in Fiona's lap while she watched the screens around her. The enemy suit finally reached the top before his allies surround him.

"Did you find it Jackson?" asked one of his allies before he noticed the burn marks on his suit.

"I found it, but it started to fight back! There must be someone in the suit!" member three replied.

"Alright men, lock and load. When that suit appears we will show it what happens to those that mess with this unit." commanded the leader of the four.

"Yes sir!" they replied together.

"Approaching ground level. Enemy contacts have grouped together." the computer warned Fiona as her eyes became wide.

"There it is!" the leader shouted before they open fire on the Exodus leaving the hole.

"It's fast!" another shouted as Exodus flies through the air, barely avoiding the enemy fire.

"Enemy is stronger than anticipated. Pilot intervention is required." the computer said.

"Me!? Are you serious!?" shouted Fiona before realizing who she was shouting at. "You're a computer, of course you're serious."

The four mobile suits spread out while they continued to fire at Exodus. Before too long the shots started to graze the Exodus, setting off a few alarms inside of the cockpit. Exodus then returned fire on the enemy suits while they scattered around to dodge the attacks. At this point Fiona started to cry, realizing that she was about to die, and inside a machine she told her parents that she did not like in the first place. Her life started to flash before her eyes. She started to recall all of the times that her parents shouted at her over wanting to become a computer engineer and how they wanted her to go into their business. Fiona went back to another time where her ex-friends laughed at her and told her that she would never accomplish her goals. So many other words of doubt towards her came to mind before she gritted her teeth. At that point she gripped the joysticks tightly, slowly raising her head to see the four mobile suits in front of her as Exodus fell backwards to the ground.

"I'll show them… I'll show them all that I can do what I've set my mind to do!!" she shouted before placing her feet on the pedals.

"Automatic features disabled. Control belongs to the pilot." said the computer before Fiona pushed down on the pedals.

Exodus boosted to a normal standing position, but different than the one the automatic controls showed. The enemy suits closed in again as they fired their weapons at Fiona. With a quick tap of the left pedal and a flick of the left joystick Exodus side boosts into the college building. The enemy suits stopped their assault as Exodus turned to face them.

"Whoops… a little too much power…" Fiona said before she aimed the beam machine gun at them.

"That is the weapon that burned my Valiant." member three informed his allies.

"Take it out!" the leader shouted as his troops acknowledged by firing at Exodus.

Exodus boosted into the air at that point while aiming with the machine gun. Fiona pulled the trigger on her right joystick before the machine gun started to fire. The energy bullets sprayed along the sides of two Valiant's before they leapt away. Her targeting was off and she knew it by instinct, which worried her a bit. Two Valiant's started to attack from behind as their fire hit the Exodus in the back. The beams seeming to have been absorbed as Exodus landed in front of them.

"This thing just absorbed our attacks!" member three shouted.

"Then close in with your sabers!" the leader replied as they stowed their guns. All four of them reached to their sides and grabbed a piece of metal sticking out from their waist. It turned out to be sabers on their waists.

"Caution. Enemy has deployed beam sabers." the computer reported before a monitor appeared to the right of Fiona which showed a compartment on the waist of Exodus. Inside of the compartment was a beam saber on each side.

"Fine!" Fiona shouted before she pulled back on her right joystick that caused the Exodus to place the machine gun on its hip. The compartment then opened up before Exodus grabbed the beam saber. As Exodus' hand moved away from the compartment the beam saber activated, which alerted the Alliance troops.

At that point two of the enemy suits rushed the Exodus. One lunged forward suddenly while the other leapt into the air. With little time to react, Fiona pressed down on the pedals with full force and pushed forward on the joysticks. Exodus then boosted forward while drawing back with the saber. The first unit was rammed and knocked down before the other attempted to fall right on Exodus. Fiona jerked back on the joysticks before Exodus boosted backwards as it barely avoided the attack from above. The enemy beam saber dug deep into the ground before the Valiant pulled it out of the ground. By that time Fiona had already pulled back with the saber, going full force forward as the saber ran through the Valiant's left shoulder. It leapt back before the arm blew up. This forced the Alliance troops to aid their friend and make a hasty retreat. Fiona watched them from the Exodus as she struggled to breath for a few moments. Ranpu crawled up on her shoulder and around her neck before she finally started to breath normally. Fiona smiled before rubbing Ranpu's face with her finger.

"It's okay Ranpu. I think we're safe now. But…" she started before she looked over the area. "What am I going to do about this mobile suit I am in?"

"Pilot Fiona, I suggest that you leave the colony and head for Earth." the computer suddenly spoke.

"Go to Earth? Are you crazy? I'd never make it to Earth just by myself." Fiona replied without even a single thought about considering it.

"Irregular statement. Pilot Fiona will die if she stays here in the colony." said the computer.

"What do you mean I will die?" asked Fiona, now really curious.

"The United Alliance will no doubt send force after force to capture this unit. If they were to succeed, pilot Fiona will be killed for wounding one of their troops." the computer replied.

"They attacked me! I was defending myself!" Fiona shouted at the computer.

"Irregular statement. Regardless of the situation, pilot Fiona still attacked four Valiant's and damaged two of them. One of them lost an arm while the other received burn marks on the outer armor. The United Alliance will not overlook this." the computer stated.

"I guess you're right… So what should be our next move computer?" Fiona asked, not wanting to give up her life here at the colony, but she didn't want to die either. She didn't really have much of a choice. But wait a second… she was never seen by the enemy. She could still get away with it.

"Pilot Fiona, if you will allow me to take control I will plot a course for the nearest Iraq cruiser. They will more than likely be the friendliest of the two." the computer said.

"Hold on a second here. The enemy never even got a look at me. I can still get out of here without any trouble." Fiona protested.

"Irregular statement. Pilot Fiona's fingerprints are already all over the cockpit. Second response is pilot Fiona is the one registered to Exodus and only Fiona Lisa Harper can now pilot Exodus." the computer replied. Fiona's whole body felt a shock when she heard that. She knew the computer was right and that upset her, but knowing that it was a computer that said it made it even worse.

"Fine… plot a course or whatever it is you do." Fiona responded with an upset look.

"Acknowledged. Now plotting a course for the closest Iraqi cruiser in outer space." the computer said before Fiona closed her eyes.

"Ryan… I will miss you so much… I.. loved you so much. I never got to tell you that… I'll never get that chance…" wept Fiona as Ranpu whined in her ear. "I love you Ranpu."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone With The Wind

**It seems that I am experiencing some difficulties with this chapter and for some reason when I place a "!" and a "?" together somewhere in this chapter the editor on this site takes the "?" mark out of it right away. I am sorry and I will try to fix it. If I can't fix it I apologize up front for that, it is out of my hands.  
**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam: White Savior**

**Chapter 2: Gone With The Wind**

**

* * *

**In the deadness of space Exodus floated around without moving at all. Inside of the cockpit Fiona wept while curled up in a ball. Her tears floated around the cockpit while Ranpu whined at her side. Fiona looked up at times and wondered if she would live through the night. There was nothing but dead silence except for the slight humming noise that came from the Exodus. The systems beeped at times which annoyed her a bit, but she knew that this suit is what kept her alive at the moment.

"Pilot Fiona, if you continue at this rate Exodus will engage autopilot to correct course trajectory." The computer spoke up. Fiona did not move at all.

"So what?" replied Fiona in a cold voice.

"Irregular response. Why did pilot Fiona get in the Exodus?" asked the computer.

"Because I was trying to find a safe place to hide." She replied.

"Calculating response with current emotion levels… response is true." the computer stated. This angered Fiona.

"What do you know anyways? You're just a computer! You don't have any emotions at all! You're nothing but hardware that can speak!" Fiona screamed at the computer.

"Incoming message from an Iraqi cruiser. Scout class armed with small beam machine guns and missile pods." informed the computer.

Fiona looked up at the left screen. A ship that looked like it belonged in a race was headed in her direction. The ship was the same color as the mobile suits that were attacked near her apartment. The middle of the ship was a long rectangle with slick wings on the left and right. The bridge was in the very front with a few windows. A set of four large engines roared from the back and underside of the ship. Two on the back and two under those. Fiona watched the right screen as it started to show all of the weak points of the Iraqi cruiser.

"Great. Now what?" complained Fiona while Ranpu floated around.

"Message has been received. Now displaying message on holo screen one." spoke the computer.

"To the unidentified mobile suit, shut down your defense systems and prepare for landing." read the message.

"Are you happy now? Maybe they will just let me go." said Fiona with a low voice.

"Scanners indicate that Iraqi cruiser has locked onto the Exodus. Heat source detected. Pilot Fiona must engage defensive maneuvers." informed the computer.

"What did you say!" paniced Fiona before the cannons fired from the Iraqi cruiser. Fiona then grabbed the joysticks before she moved them to the right. Exodus barely boosted out of the way of the incoming fire, which was too close for Fiona's taste.

"Enemy vessel is deploying mobile suits." informed the computer as the radar displayed the specs of the enemy suits.

"Space class Iraqi mobile suits?" asked Fiona before she moved the right joystick down and to the left.

Exodus moved its right hand toward the beam machine gun on its waist. Just as Exodus grabbed it an enemy mobile suit boosted up in front of Fiona's screen. This mobile suit was the same type that tried to save Ryan's building. Fiona screamed before pulling back on her joysticks. This caused Exodus to boost backwards. At that point another enemy suit rammed Exodus from behind. Fiona screamed again before moving the right joystick around and pulled the trigger. Exodus began to spray the area while the enemy suits boosted around the attacks. At that point the Exodus began to receive enemy fire from all directions. Although the attacks seemed to bounce off of the Exodus, Fiona still screamed at the top of her lungs. The enemy suits closed in as Fiona started to cry, trying to understand how her life came to this point.

"Well… what do we have here?" a voice came through the communications.

"Huh…?" Fiona stopped for a moment as her radar picked up an incoming unit marked in a blue color. The radar started to display the unit before Fiona realized… it was another Gundam.

"I can't just ignore the cries of a woman. I'll handle this battle now." the voice spoke to her as she started to feel relief. Who was this guy? Why was he helping her? She wanted to find out but did not know if this man could be trusted. The new Gundam flew in front of Fiona's screen with incredible speed. The screen froze on the Gundam as the radar started to analyze it.

"Analysis shows that the friendly unit is armed with a mid to long range beam rifle, four vulcans, two sabers, and a shield." the computer told her while she watched the battle that just started.

The new Gundam's head had four vulcans, two on each side. On each side one Vulcan was above the vents on the sides of the head. The face had a small red line going down the face from below the green eyes. The V on the forehead was white with a red piece of armor holding it in place in the middle of the V. Directly above the V was a camera for the head. The face had the same red goatee that Exodus has. The blue chest of the new Gundam had two red pieces of armor that reached below the arms of the suit from the middle of the chest. Below the red armor was a pair of vents that helped keep the suit cool. Below the vents was the red armor for the lower part of the torso that went all the way around to the back side. Between the vents and to the bottom of the torso was the cockpit. The shoulders of this suit was red with blue in the middle. The arms had a blue piece of armor covering the lower parts of the arm and wrist. On the sides of the waist was another pair of vents to help with the cooling of the Gundam.

The new Gundam began to spin as the red and black boosters on the back flared up. Fiona stopped crying at that point as she watched in amazement. The enemy units started to open fire before the new Gundam made a quick boost to the right side. At the same time the pilot pulled the trigger to the beam rifle. A single shot pierced through the closest unit to Fiona. The explosion hits Exodus before Fiona started to scream again.

"Calm down, nothing is going to happen to you now." said the pilot through the com.

"H-How can I trust you…?" asked Fiona before a video link was established between the Exodus and the new Gundam. A man wearing a dark blue suit and helmet with black tint appeared on the screen. The gundam turned toward Exodus at that point. The pilots cockpit was built somewhat like the Exodus only without the three screens above the pilot. Instead a single wide monitor was in place with switches under it. The joysticks were also different with the pilots hand completely inside of the joystick.

"My name is Kenneth Anemoi, but I prefer Ken. This is my Gundam Eurus, the east wind! To whom am I saving today?" asked Kenneth as he tilted his head a bit.

"F-Fiona H-Harper…" replied Fiona.

"Now just sit back and watch the fireworks miss Harper because this is going to be hot!" said Ken before Eurus turned away from Exodus and boosted right into the middle of the enemy units.

"Is he crazy?" shouted Fiona before the Iraqi units opened fire.

"Not fast enough…" Ken muttered under his breath before he slightly moved the joysticks backward.

Eurus barely dodged the incoming fire before Eurus fired at one of the units. It boosted out of the way before Eurus appeared in front of it before the eyes lit up. Eurus crossed sides with the arms and grabbed a saber from the waist on the right and left. Eurus pulled the sabers out and slashed at the enemy unit while the sabers flared. Eurus then turned to the right to cut through another unit. An Iraqi unit boosted up from behind ready to cut through the Eurus with a beam saber. On the wide screen in the cockpit of Eurus it displayed the enemy unit closing in from behind. With an amazing display of speed Eurus boosted to the left and spun around all in a second and a half. The last unit blew up as Eurus turned to Exodus again.

"T-Thank you for helping me." Fiona said to him while looking down.

"You can repay me by following me back to my ship." Ken returned.

"Return to your ship? Are you capturing me?" panicked Fiona.

"Sure, if you want to look at it that way. Otherwise I will be forced to shoot you down." Ken replied before Eurus grabbed the beam rifle and aimed it at Exodus.

"W-What!" shouted Fiona.

"The machine you are riding has a great big target on its back. If you continue like you are now you will be captured and that unit will fall into the hands of someone dangerous. I will not let that happen. Now, will you come quietly or do I have to shoot such a cute girl?" questioned Ken. Fiona started to cry again but agreed to follow him.

Exodus hummed gently as Eurus led it away from the colony. Fiona looked back one more time at the colony and the life she use to have… it was gone now. Moments later Eurus stopped in the middle of space while Exodus floated up next to it. Fiona looked around and wondered if Ken was lost. Her life was in his hands at the moment and she couldn't stand it. She closed her eyes and hoped that she could die right then and there… but she also knew that would not happen.

"Pay attention." Ken suddenly spoke over the com.

Fiona looked up to see distortion in the space in front of them. Eurus boosted toward it before it disappeared. The distortion moved toward Exodus before it swallowed it whole. Before Fiona knew what had happened she was inside of what looked like a hangar. The first thing she could see was a large mobile suit in the back of the hangar covered with a large tarp. She looked around to see Eurus walk over to a docking station. The hangar door closed behind her before Ken appeared on a screen in front of her.

"It's okay Fiona. I said that nothing would happen to you and I meant that. Dock next to my Eurus Gundam and get out. Nobody will hurt you here." Ken said to her in a comforting tone. Fiona slowly nodded her head as she moved Exodus over to the docking station.

"Dock complete. Have a good day pilot Fiona." the computer spoke. The cockpit door opened as a walkway is extended to the Exodus. On the walkway stood Ken with his right hand on a lever. Fiona stepped out onto the walkway, which caught the attention of most of the workers in the hangar.

"Wow! Ken snagged a beauty this time!" one shouted as the others shouted and even howled at Fiona.

"Shut up already!" shouted Ken before every last one of them turned in a hurry.

"He gets all the fun…" one muttered under his breath.

"Alright then, let's get going to the bridge. Captain Zhane will want to meet you." Ken said to her before he removed his helmet. His somewhat long brown hair came out first. His hair had a scruffy look to it as she watched him take his helmet off. He had his eyes closed at the moment as he lowered his helmet to his side. His face looked rough but had a gentle feel to it. He opened his eyes before Fiona took notice of his blue eyes.

"O-Okay…" Fiona stuttered while she looked away.

"My my… what a lovely sight you are." Ken said to her as he watched her turn to him.

"Please… just… leave me alone…" she said to him with a terrified voice. Ken's mouth opened for a brief second before he grabbed her hand.

"I said it before, you're not in danger here. We're the good guys… or at least a close enough definition to good guys. I will not let anyone hurt you Fiona." Ken told her before she looked at him.

She was scared out of her mind but… she felt that she could trust this man. She nodded her head as he led her away from Exodus. Ranpu poked his head out of the Exodus before he spotted Fiona. The ferret leapt toward her and caught onto her shirt. Due to the gravity in the hangar and the force behind the leap Ranpu was flung forward and caught the front of her shirt.

"W-What…?" Fiona asked while she turned around to see what hit her in the back. Ranpu floated away from her while Ken looked at Fiona before his face turned red.

"A-Ah… F-Fiona…" Ken stumbled before she realized that her shirt was lifted into the air. She let out a quick scream before she pulled her shirt down. Her eyes filled with tears before she took notice of Ranpu above her head. He struggled his hardest to get to her even though gravity was not letting him do so. Ken noticed him as well and held out his arm to catch him. Ranpu crawled onto his arm before he ran down it and onto his shoulders and sat there.

"I've never seen him do that… I'm the only one he will do that with…" Fiona said. Ken looked at Fiona who still held onto her shirt and then back to Ranpu.

"I can tell you and me will get along just fine." Ken said to the ferret as he tilted his head a bit.

* * *

"Explain yourself Ken!" shouted what looked like a teenager on the bridge of the ship. Fiona and Ken stood before the captains seat. Ranpu was curled around Fiona's neck at the moment.

The young man was wearing a white dress shirt with the arm sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on tan dress pants and black dress shoes. His hair was white and almost reached his ears. His hair was not as long as Ken's although he did have the same blue eyes. The bridge had two sets of seats in the front with two people who worked the controls of the ship. On the left and right side of the bridge was another set of two on each side who worked the systems of the ship. In the middle was the captains seat where the young man stood.

"Calm down Zhane, I did good today." Ken defended himself.

"You were told to destroy the Exodus along with the pilot. The next thing I know you are standing in front of me with the pilot next to you." Zhane said in return. Fiona took a step back at that point before she looked at Ken who looked back at her.

"It's true… I was suppose to destroy the Exodus and kill you… but that was before I knew it was a woman piloting the Gundam!" Ken said before he looked back at Zhane.

"You're sad. You would do anything for a pair of breasts. Do you know how much jeopardy you have placed us all in by bringing her here?" asked Zhane.

"Don't forget that you and I are the same rank here. I'm just as much the captain as you are and I don't remember submitting a request to bring her aboard this ship. If you don't like it you can suck it up little brother." Ken told him as Zhane gritted his teeth.

"Brother…?" asked Fiona while Ranpu made a confused sound.

"Ken is my older brother, even though at times I wonder about the order of our birth." Zhane told her.

"Hey I think I did pretty good. And what's more is next to me is a smoking hot babe and a new toy to play with in the hangar!" Ken said before Fiona's face turned red.

"And I should hit you. Then maybe take your Gundam away from you. Don't forget who created it." Zhane countered.

"Yeah yeah… I'm going to show Fiona around. She will be our guest for a little while after all. See you later little bro." Ken said to him before he walked away. "Follow me miss Harper."

"O-Okay…" she softly replied as she walked past Zhane.

"A moment." he suddenly spoke up as she stopped.

"Y-Yes?" she asked before Zhane turned to look at her. The look in his eyes alone shot fear into Fiona.

"I do not trust you, nor do I like you. If you do anything against this ship or any of the crew members I will not hesitate to kill you myself. You can do whatever you want with my brother, he brought this on himself. Now get out of my sight." Zhane said to her in a cold voice. Ranpu hissed at Zhane before Fiona ran out of the room. Ken waited for her outside of the bridge before he took notice that she was frightened.

"Zhane… you just don't have a way with women…" he sighed before he stopped Fiona who struggled to free herself of his grip.

"Let me go! I want off this ship now! I don't want to die!" she screamed while Ken sighed again.

"If you leave this ship then chances are you will die." Ken told her as she stopped struggling.

"You're lying! Let me go!" she shouted before forcing her hands out of his grip, slamming her right fist against his cheek. Ken then stepped back while Fiona did the same thing.

"You have one heck of a right hook that's for sure!" Ken said while he held his face. "Man that smarts!"

"Why am I here right now? What will you do with me?" she asked in a sudden calm tone.

"If we really wanted just the Exodus we would have killed you long before you set foot onto the bridge. Think about it… At the moment every nation is out to get that machine." Ken explained.

"What is so special about that machine?" asked Fiona as she felt a bit better about her situation.

"I'll explain it to you, but how about you get changed first?" asked Ken while Fiona gave him a blank stare. "I mean that there is a room for you to change in. The clothes you have on now are all dirty and sweaty. I'm sure your little friend on your shoulders will appreciate it too."

"Alright…" Fiona replied before Ken turned around to show her the way.

* * *

In the same region of space somewhere else, a small fleet of ships are headed toward the colony where Exodus came from. They hope to obtain the Gundam Exodus no matter the cost. This small fleet was from the United Alliance and consisted of three scout ships and two battleships. The three scout ships looked like a space version of a stealth bomber only large enough to carry two mobile suits. The scout ships were armed with four beam turrets which were all positioned along the wings with two on each side. Each scout ship wore the blue and white colors, with blue along the bottom and white on the top. The battleships were the same colors and same color pattern. The size however was overwhelming. A mobile suit could literally stand on the barrels of the main cannons. This battleship was shaped like an oval with a set of two cannons on the front and back, both that had the ability to pivot to the left or right. Along the middle of the ships was the command bridge which was lifted higher than the ship its self. Between the main cannons and the bridge was a line of smaller turrets and anti-mobile suit and anti-air weapons. Along the bottom of the ships was a single rail cannon that could lower from the inside of the ship.

"Sir, we have reports of the location of project White Savior." a man reported to his captain on one of the ships. The captain wore a blue uniform that almost looked like he belonged in a marching band. He had short black hair along the sides but the front of his hair lowered a bit over his left eye. He had green eyes and a scar under his chin that went down his neck.

"Very good. Where is it now?" the captain asked in a scruffy voice.

"At the moment the Exodus is inside of an unknown cloaked ship. Due to the fact that it is cloaked, we are unable to figure out what type of ship it is. However, judging on the size from scans it could possibly be a cruiser." The man reported.

"A stealth field huh? Not too many around who have one of those. It's at times like this where I am glad that the Alliance spent so much of the tax payers money to design a scanner for those stealth fields. Alright then, head for the unknown ship right away. Have the Valiant's in hangars two and four prepped for battle. Send a message to the Brutus and let them know what is going on." the captain ordered the man.

"Yes sir!" he replied with a salute.

"Very soon… the Exodus will be in the grasp of the Alliance. I wonder if this will really be a good thing… or is it a prelude to destruction?" thought the captain as he looked out into space.

* * *

Fiona looked into a mirror with tired eyes. She looked herself up and down and wondered if the new outfit made her look fat. She had on another black shirt with a blue vest this time. Fiona looked down to her blue jean pants and turned to the side a few times. Ranpu jumped onto the counter in front of her and whined for her attention. Fiona giggled a bit before she picked her ferret up and placed him on her shoulders. She put her finger in front of him while the ferret sniffed. Ranpu started to lick her finger before Fiona smiled at this. She loved her pet. At that moment there was a knock at her door. She looked around the plain room to lock onto the door.

"I'll be out in a moment." she called out while she put on her shoes.

Ken stood out in the hallway leaned up against the wall. He was out of his pilot suit and in his regular clothes. Ken had on a pair of slick looking black sunglasses that covered his eyes completely. He had on a dark silver shirt that was like a coat. It was a shirt that closed all the way by snapping it into place. On top of the shirt he wore a long black cloth coat with the collar up instead of folded down. He was wearing black pants and black shoes. The door opened to Fiona's room before she walked out. She looked around before she spotted Ken leaning up against the wall.

"Isn't it a little dark to wear sunglasses?" she asked before Ken chuckled a bit.

"Here, see for yourself." He said to her before he took them off and put them up to Fiona's eyes. She looked through them and could see the end of the hallway as clear as day.

"I don't get it though… I can't see through them to your eyes but I can see just as clearly as I can without them." commented Fiona.

"That's because this pair of sunglasses happens to be a gift from my little brother. It completely filters out the UV rays of the sun while allowing me to see clearly out of them. Just as you said. The sunglasses also have other… unique features…" Ken told her as she listened. "But that's enough about me. I'm sure you're pretty hungry right about now and I know the chief in the cafeteria. No horrible elementary food for us!"

"Sure…" she replied while she looked away from him.

"That's enough of the shy stuff now. You're among friends… well… among friends minus my little brother." Ken said before Fiona laughed a bit. "There we go! I got a laugh out of you!"

Fiona and Ken sat at a table in the cafeteria as people talked around them. A lot of them talked about Ken with this new girl, and her machine that was sitting in the hangar. The cafeteria was large and looked like it could hold a couple hundred people at a time. Other than that it looked like a normal cafeteria. Fiona was eating a good old fashioned hamburger with fries as Ken played with Ranpu.

"I like this little guy." said Ken while he rubbed Ranpu's neck.

"It looks like he likes you too. That is a rare thing." she told him, still feeling very uncomfortable.

"So that can be more proof that we are not bad guys?" asked Ken in a hopeful tone.

"No." she quickly replied.

"Fair enough… even though that burger you are eating could be poisoned…" Ken joked.

"Can you tell me why I can't just leave this place? I'm grateful for what you have done so far… but I don't trust you all yet. Why can't I leave this place?" asked Fiona.

"It's simple. That machine you were piloting is a brand new experimental mobile suit. It is equipped with a prototype generator designed by my little brother." Ken said to her.

"Your brother designed it!" she asked with shock in her tone.

"It is called the Yggdrasil Drive. Actually the one inside of the Exodus was created by a rival of Zhane's, therefore it does not have the same output that my brothers does. It's a fake in his eyes. Anyways, the Exodus is a brand new type of mobile suit equipped with a prototype drive… that's a pretty good reason for a target to be placed on your back." Ken explained.

"So… if the Exodus was to fall into one of their hands… that wouldn't be good would it?" asked Fiona.

"No it wouldn't. In the Anemoi eyes… the Earth is full of hypocrites who only desire three things. Money, power, and complete domination over anyone who tries to stop them. That is why the colonies were built after all… for those who despise the war that is slowly tearing apart Earth." Ken told her.

"I never wanted to get involved in the first place." Fiona stated after she finished her food.

"May I ask you a question then?" asked Ken.

"What is it?" she asked back.

"Why did you get in the Exodus in the first place? And why didn't you just leave the thing alone?" asked Ken as Fiona stared at him for a moment.

"I… don't want to talk about that…" she replied while she looked away.

"I see… I'm here to listen whenever you need it." Ken said to her which made her recall a moment when Ryan said the same thing. She started to hold her head while Ranpu jumped onto her shoulders.

"Fiona…?" asked Ken as he reached toward her. Right then the alarms went off throughout the ship.

"Ken get to your Gundam right now! We have incoming enemy units heading our way!" Zhane's voice came from the speakers. Ken jumped up from his seat and ran over to the com panel in the wall next to the kitchen.

"I'm on my way Zhane!" Ken shouted into the panel.

"Roger!" his brother replied back.

"Fiona! Go to the bridge and stay with my brother! He may not like you but he will protect you!" Ken told her as he ran out of the cafeteria.

"What…?" asked Fiona as she looked around her.

* * *

"Sir, Ken has arrived at his mobile suit and is prepping for launch now." one of the bridge workers informed Zhane.

"Good. He should have his hands full with this battle. How many units?" asked Zhane.

"At least twenty-four." one replied.

"Holy crap!" Ken's voice came through the speakers.

"Too much for you to handle, big brother?" asked Zhane in a sharp tone.

"Jeez… if you're going to send me into overwhelming odds at least warn me before I suit up!" complained Ken. Fiona walked through the doors to the bridge at that point. Ranpu was curled around her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Zhane shouted at her as she jumped back.

"Be nice Zhane. Watch her for me." Ken said to him.

"No. She doesn't belong here on the bridge." Zhane replied.

"I wonder what kind of damage I can inflict upon the ship while inside of the hangar?" asked Ken in a playful voice. Zhane let out a sigh before he gritted his teeth.

"Fine! But if she gets in the way I will have her locked in her room!" Zhane yelled back.

"Cool thanks." Ken quickly replied before he cut the transmission.

"You give me such a headache Ken…" Zhane muttered.

"This is Ken Anemoi in the Eurus! I'm ready for takeoff!" Ken said as he strapped himself in. The Eurus' docking bay moved up from its position as it turned to the right inside of a long shaft. The dock connected to a catapult as the Gundam powered up. "Here I go!"

Eurus was launched into space as the boosters on the Gundam flared up. Ken's radar lit up like a Christmas tree as he moved his joysticks around. The Eurus grabbed its beam rifle and shield as Ken pushed down on the pedals. The enemy Valiant's were all equipped with the same weapons. A beam rifle with a shield and a saber on the back. Eurus opened fire as they scattered. He clipped one of them in the shoulder as it falls back a bit. The Valiant's surround the Eurus and open fire. Ken then pulled back on his left joystick before he pushed his right joystick forward. At the same time he let up on the left pedal which caused the Eurus to spin around. The boosters flared up again as Eurus rushed toward two enemies closest to him. They opened fire while Eurus shielded its self with the shield. Soon after the shield started to glow before Eurus aimed it toward the Valiant's behind it. Eurus then snapped its left arm back which caused the shield to send out a shockwave. The shockwave hit the Valiant's and cleaved them in half. Beam shots started to rain down on the Eurus at that point.

"He's in trouble!" Fiona said as she watched the battle.

"He's not some weak pilot. Not like you." Zhane spoke up as Fiona shrunk back even more.

"Watch." Zhane told her as he crossed his arms.

Eurus started to barely avoid each shot as it made its way to a group of units. Eurus boosted past them before it turned around and fired at the four units it had just passed. Two of them were shot right in the cockpit while one lost an arm and the other lost its head. Eurus boosted back into the middle of the Valiant's before it fired in all directions. The Valiant's moved away from the shots before Eurus appeared in front of two of them. Eurus grabbed one of its sabers with the left hand and brought it around to normal position. Eurus ran through one of the Valiant's and used it as a shield for a brief moment as it moved into a better position to attack the next unit. Eurus kicked the Valiant away from it as it exploded beneath it. Ken noticed on the monitor above him that two units were closing in from behind with sabers. Eurus spun around and slashed through the Valiant's before it boosted away. Ken looked at the radar to notice even more enemy units were appearing.

"I may be in some trouble here." Ken said to himself as he pushed forward on his joysticks.

"I will not let anyone hurt you Fiona." Ken's voice rang through Fiona's head as she ran out of the room.

"Hey! Come back!" Zhane called after her.

"I hate the thought of piloting a mobile suit… but Ken did save me… I'll do what I can!" Fiona thought to herself as she made her way to the hangar. Fiona ran inside of the elevator as Ranpu jumped off of her shoulders. The elevator finally arrived at the hangar before it opened. Two armed men waited for her as she left the elevator.

"We're sorry miss, but Zhane ordered us to keep you from getting inside of the Exodus." one of them told her as she took a step back.

"But I…" she started before one of them grabbed her by her left arm. "Ouch! You're hurting me!"

"Sorry, but orders are orders miss." the other said as they walk back into the elevator.

"No!" she yelled before Ranpu crawled up the leg of one of them and bit his thigh.

"Ouch! It bit me!" he yelled as he released Fiona.

"I'll get it!" the other shouted as he reached for the ferret.

"Don't touch my ferret!" Fiona shouted before she hit the man in the stomach and threw him over her shoulder. Ranpu ran out of the elevator and was followed by Fiona. "Guess those martial arts lessons did come in handy after all. Thanks daddy."

"W-Wait!" the man who was bit shouted as the doors to the elevator shut.

"Thanks Ranpu! Let's go!" she said to her pet as it climbed up to her shoulders. Fiona ran over to the Exodus before she looked around and spotted the walkway close by. She ran over to it while all of the workers watched her maneuver the walkway perfectly on the first try.

"Wow. She knows what she is doing." one of them states as she opens the cockpit to the Exodus. The systems power up as she sat down in the seat. The cockpit hatch closed as she strapped herself in.

"Welcome pilot Fiona." the computer spoke. "Incoming transmission from the bridge of this ship."

"What do you think you are doing!" Zhane shouted at her as she gave him a frustrated look.

"I'm trying to save your brother! Please let me launch!" she replied.

"Absolutely not! You're a spy and I would never let you launch in that suit! Shut it down because you're not going anywhere!" Zhane shouted in return.

"Computer, can you hack into the systems of this ship and start the launch for me?" Fiona asked the computer.

"Computer…? Wait…" Zhane started as his transmission was dropped.

"Initializing… Initializing… systems are being hacked. Now engaging catapult launch procedure." the computer told her as Fiona let out a sigh.

"Sir the catapult is being set up! I can't stop it from here!" informed a woman on the bridge.

"Let it be. Our systems will return to normal once the Exodus launches." Zhane replied as everyone gave him a strange look. "Let's see what this fake drive can do, Hiroshi."

"Catapult setup is complete. You may launch when ready pilot Fiona." the computer said to her as she closed her eyes.

"Mom… Dad… I'm sorry… I promised that I would never get in one of these things… yet here I am… in the pilot seat of the same machine that ruined my life… yet… I feel happy. Happy because I feel at home with this machine. I hope you can find it in your hearts… to forgive this foolish daughter." Fiona thought to herself as she opened her eyes. "Do it!"

Exodus shot forward as the pressure pushed Fiona back in her seat. Exodus flew away from the cloaked ship as the boosters flared up even more. Fiona's radar began to show the specifications to the enemy unit on the battlefield at the moment. Eurus showed up on the radar as Fiona lowered her head a bit. Exodus sped up a bit more before it grabbed its beam machine gun. Eurus slashed through a Valiant before an enemy shot hit him it in the back. Eurus moved forward into a group of Valiant's as they take aim with their beam rifles. Eurus backed up before holding up its shield. The Valiant's open fire as the shield begins to glow again. As the Eurus pulled back its arm a Valiant from the left side cuts the shield in half which caused a backlash of energy. The shield blew up and took the Valiant with it. Eurus then spun out of control as its arm floated away from it. The Valiant's surround the Eurus again.

"Well crap… this isn't good at all." Ken said as his radar showed another unit closing in. "The finisher huh?" A wave of beam bullets rain down on the Valiant's as they move away from the Eurus. Exodus then flew down in front of the Eurus.

"Are you alright?" Fiona asked as her face appeared on Ken's monitor.

"Well, you're a definite relief. What are you doing out here?" asked Ken, as if he didn't already know.

"Saving you! Now get back! I'll try to get rid of them!" Fiona told him.

"Try? I'm sorry but that doesn't sound very comforting to me." Ken replied as his unit turned around and boosted away.

Exodus boosted away from the Eurus as it aimed the beam machine gun at a group of Valiant's. They moved out of the way before returning fire. The shots bounced off of the Exodus as it continued to charge forward. Back inside of the ship Zhane is watching the battle closely. He can see the Eurus from a distance and made the order to prepare for emergency landing. The Exodus flies back before it fired a clip at one Valiant that charged forward. The beam rounds pierce through the cockpit of the Valiant before it blew up. Fiona stopped for a moment and realized that she just took a life. The Exodus is rammed from behind as she let out a scream. All of the Valiant's that remained grouped around the Exodus and started to attack with their beam sabers.

"Warning. Beam coating is being depleted. Without pilot intervention this unit will be destroyed." the computer informed.

"Get off of me!" Fiona shouted while she pushed forward on her joysticks. Exodus punched a Valiant out of the way while it quickly recovered and flew back into position. The Exodus attempted another punch as the Valiant grabbed the fist this time.

"Warning. This unit will be destroyed with pilot intervention." the computer informed.

"Get… off of me!" she shouted again before she moved the joysticks back.

Exodus then grabbed its two beam sabers and thrusted them forward, impaling a Valiant on each side. Fiona let out a shout before she pushed the joysticks forward and then back again. Exodus slashed through two Valiant's in the front and then two in the back as it turned around with a spin. Five Valiant's remained as Exodus held its sabers to the sides. The Valiant's then rushed at the same time. One punched toward the Exodus and hit it in the face. The Exodus fell back as another Valiant kicked it in the cockpit from above. Fiona let out another scream as the cockpit shook violently.

"Enemy approaching from below." the computer spoke up.

Fiona pushed down on the pedals with full force as the Exodus' boosters flared up. Exodus boosted away from the group of Valiant's with amazing speed as they attempt to keep up. Exodus turned around before a Valiant appeared in front of it. Fiona pushed forward on the left joystick as Exodus runs the Valiant through with the left saber. Another Valiant approached from below as Exodus boosted back. The Valiant then chased after with its right shoulder damaged. Exodus suddenly rushed forward and cleaved the mobile suit in half as Fiona started to breathe heavily. She was a killer now. Her hands started to shake as she looked at them. Suddenly the Exodus received an attack from behind as it moved forward. The Exodus turned around as a Valiant attacked it with a saber. It clashed with the two sabers after Exodus brought them up. The sabers from the Exodus overpower the Valiant's saber and cut right through the suit in an X formation. The remaining two suits boosted away from the Exodus as Fiona let out a sigh of relief.

"Computer… get me back to the ship." Fiona told it as sweat poured off of her forehead.

"I can see why they want this suit so badly. You know if it wasn't for her you would be dead right now, right?" Zhane asked as his brother walked up next to him still in his pilot suit. "Even though the technology of the suit did most of the work."

"Does this mean you like her?" asked Ken with a smile.

"No. I still have my concerns about her. I do not trust her. But she is in your care Kenneth… do not endanger our lives because you're falling for her." Zhane told him.

"Yeah right. I'm not falling for her just as you are not. She's just someone who needs help at the moment. I'm more caring than a certain younger brother of mine." Ken replied.

"Hmph. Caring for others does not get you far in this world, brother." Zhane coldly replied as he walked away.

"Sir, the Exodus is returning to the ship. Should we let it land…?" asked a man.

"Yes. Make sure that the Exodus is repaired and equipped with an actual beam rifle. Make sure the pilot is alright too." Ken ordered as he left the bridge.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

_To all the readers, a picture of what Eurus Gundam looks like is on my profile. I will be uploading pictures of most of the units later. Go check it out!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Piercing North Wind

_Seems like I am still having trouble with placing a "!" and a "?" together. I don't know what is going on with the site but it NEVER did this before. I'll be posting a link to what the Boreas looks like later on. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam: White Savior**

**Chapter 3: The Piercing North Wind**

**

* * *

**

A ship bearing the emblem of the United Alliance hummed through space at a slow speed. The lights along the side of the ship blinked from time to time as people walked into view of the windows all around the ship. In one of the windows was a man with a scar that ran down his neck from his chin. This man was the Captain of the ship. He sat in his quarters while he sipped a glass of vodka, moving it around in his hand from time to time. A knock at his door caused him to snap his eyes toward the entrance of his room.

"Enter." he spoke in his usual scruffy voice. From the hallway came the Commander of the ship. He looked to be around the same age as the Captain, even sported his own scar down his left cheek. The man had a pair of glasses on that looked like they belonged to a library attendant. Small glasses. His hair was short and in crew cut fashion. He blinked his brown eyes before he noticed the captain drinking.

"Am I bothering you Captain?" asked the man.

"Barrett, you're in my quarters. Anyone else would be bothering me right now. You are not, my friend. Help yourself." the Captain replied as Barrett sat down in front of him and poured himself a glass.

"What brings you to my living space?" asked the Captain as he sipped his drink.

"We have new orders from headquarters." Barrett said as he sipped from his own glass.

"Wonderful. What do the paper-pushing tightwads want now?" asked the Captain with a sarcastic tone.

"As you know it has been a week since we sent the footage of project White Savior fighting off our troops… let's just say they were not pleased with it." Barrett said as he coughed a bit from his drink. "They want us to capture or destroy it. It doesn't matter to them anymore." he added before he put down his glass.

"Hmph. We're the ones breaking our necks out here and they are upset over watching a replay? I miss the old days where the ones calling the shots actually had the balls to get out in the field and get dirty with everyone else. Now the ones calling the shots just sit back and watch as they sip their cups of tea." commented the Captain.

"Captain Randolph…" Barrett started before the Captain snapped his eyes to him.

"We're in my quarters… don't use my last name. After everything we have been through… come on now." the Captain told him.

"Jackson… those days are long gone. They may have been the best of the best… but it's over now. We live in this day and age now. As much as I would love to visit the old days we can't. The closest we can get is drinking vodka together, and that is still not the same. Not without the others." Barrett said before he drank from his glass.

"I'm still amazed that you and I survived that explosion. Sometimes I wish I could have given my life just to save Thompson or Wheeler. You might be Captain right now if that had of happened." Jackson said before he drank from his glass.

"I like the sound of that." Barrett joked.

"If I do die before you, I hope they will not replace me with some other Captain that knows nothing about war. I hope they give you the position." Jackson told him as he gave a grin.

"To be honest, if you were to die before me… I'd just go home and live with my family." Barrett said.

"Why is that? You don't have a wife or any kids… what would you have to go back to?" asked Jackson.

"My parents farm… it's still there after all these years. I'll fix it up and move in. I'll take care of it until I die… it's peaceful out in the country." Barrett replied.

"Sounds nice my friend." Jackson replied before he raised his glass. Barrett did the same before the two of them drank the rest in one gulp. Barrett coughed a bit while Jackson maintained his straight face.

"That's some strong stuff you've got there…!" Barrett continued to cough.

"Pansy." Jackson said while he cleared his throat.

* * *

Fiona looked to the ceiling in her room from her bed. The room was dark except for a small blue light that was always on above the door. She let out a loud sigh while she turned to her side as she met face to face with Ranpu. She smiled as the ferret squeaked at her a bit. Fiona ran her finger down his face before he shook a bit and yawned. Fiona smiled again as she turned to look at the ceiling again. Everything was happening so fast. Just last week she lost her boyfriend, her home, and was being chased by every nation it seemed like. Plus that she was pretty much a prisoner on-board a ship where the Captain hates her. She let out another sigh before her stomach growled at her. She had locked herself in her room for the first half of the day without anything to eat or drink. Ranpu dropped off the bed and made his way to the door before squeaking at her.

"Fine. We'll go get something to eat. But we're coming right back here when we are done got that?" Fiona asked her ferret before he spun around once. "Let's get something to eat then."

The door slid open as Fiona walked out of her room with Ranpu on her shoulders. She looked up and down the hallways to see if anyone was there. Not a soul in sight. She could barely remember the way to the cafeteria. She walked through the halls with her arms close to her chest and her hands clamped together. She wandered around before she came to an elevator and entered it. She pressed one of the buttons before the doors closed. She didn't even feel the elevator move before the doors opened again. She walked out to see that she went to the hangar by mistake. She spotted the Exodus in the distance before she walked towards it. Something about the machine still intrigued her… but she didn't know what it was. Workers walked around under her as she took notice that she was on one of the overhead walkways. She could hear sparks in the distance before she turned to see a teenager working on what looked like a giant hand with a cloak over the rest of it.

"Another mobile suit?" she asked herself as she noticed the Exodus and Eurus were both in the hangar.

That meant there was a third mobile suit on-board. She walked closer to see that the teenager had on a pair of wielding goggles. It was Zhane working on the giant hand. Fiona instantly walked the other way as the young Captain continued to work. Fiona walked back into the elevator and pressed another button. It took her a few tries before she finally arrived at the floor with the cafeteria. By that time it felt like her stomach was eating her from the inside. Ranpu looked like he was about to fall off her shoulders.

"Captain." Barrett called on the bridge of their ship.

"What is it Commander?" Jackson asked as he turned to him.

"The Brutus has arrived. We can begin the attack now." Barrett replied.

"Good. Find the enemy ship and engage. Remember that our mission is to draw out project White Savior. We are to capture or destroy it, everything else is secondary." Jackson told his Commander.

"You heard the Captain. We are to draw out project White Savior from the enemy ship. White Savior must be captured or destroyed. Go!" Barrett commanded before the two ships started to accelerate. Jackson started to grumble a bit.

"Something wrong Captain?" asked Barrett, knowing how his old friend is.

"My gut tells me something is wrong." Jackson replied.

"That doesn't help me at all." replied Barrett.

"We will have to be careful in this upcoming battle. We may only be going up against a couple suits… but the enemy ship is still an unknown. Who knows what they have hidden up their sleeve." Jackson said while he lowered his head.

"We still have an ace up ours." Barrett commented.

"Yeah… let's just hope they're not hiding a joker." Jackson said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Miss Harper?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see Ken starring at her… or as far as she could tell. He was wearing his sunglasses still.

"K-Ken!" she panicked before she stood to her feet and turned around which knocked Ranpu off the table.

"Whoa!" Ken shouted before Fiona tripped and fell on top of him. A loud crash was heard as Fiona landed on top of Ken. Kenneth shook his head back and forth before looking at Fiona whose head was resting on his chest. Her body was against his stomach and legs while he struggled to attempt to move her.

"W-Wha…?" Fiona asked as she came to. She instantly noticed where she was and who she was on top of.

"Now I know what you're thinking." started Ken before Fiona jumped off of him.

"I-I… I-I… S-Sorry… I-I mean… Y-You… I-I…!" she flustered while she looked back and forth between him and the ground with tears that started to fill her eyes.

"Whoa! Calm down Fiona!" Ken said to her before he stood to his feet and grabbed her. She stopped cold and looked at him. "Calm down now… I only wanted to say hello. You freaked out there for a bit. You should take better care of yourself." Ken told her before she wiped away her tears and ran out of the cafeteria.

Ranpu leapt back on the table and looked toward Fiona before he looked back at Ken. He looked at the ferret as everyone looked at Ken. He shook his head and held out his hand to Ranpu who climbed up his arm to his shoulders. He walked out of the cafeteria with a sigh that followed. Fiona ran into her room and leaned up against the wall next to the door. Her whole body was suddenly so tired and she felt hot. She was confused at what really just happened. She held her left hand in front of her and noticed that it was trembling. Her stomach was in knots as she slid down to the floor and started to cry. With the door still open Ken walked through and noticed her on the floor with her arms on her knees and her head buried between them.

"Fiona… what's wrong?" asked Ken as Ranpu jumped to the floor and started to whine next to Fiona.

"I'm scared Kenneth… I'm terrified…" she told him without moving her head.

"Why?" he asked, completely oblivious as he shut the door.

"Because I'm trapped on this freaking ship with no way out!" she screamed at him as Ken took a step back. "I had dreams! I had goals that I wanted to accomplish in my life!" Fiona continued to scream before she raised her head and looked at him. He could see the terror in her eyes as well as the pain.

"Fiona…" he started but couldn't find the words to finish.

"I had friends! I was going to complete my courses to become a computer engineer! I love computers! I had a boyfriend…!" she screamed before realizing what she just said. She leapt to her feet before slamming her fists against Ken's chest, beating on his cheat repeatedly. Ken stood there taking all of it, even though most of her hits hurt a lot.

"Where is your boyfriend now?" asked Ken in a low tone. He was afraid of her answer… but he wanted to know. Fiona's eyes opened wide before she collapsed on the floor weeping. Ken turned his head to his left while he lowered it a bit.

"He's dead! The United Alliance mobile suits fired on another nations mobile suit that was trying to put out the fire in his apartments! I loved him and now he's gone! GONE!" she screamed as Ken sat down on the floor next to her and grabbed her.

She tried to fight it by struggling but he pulled her close to himself and embraced her. She stopped struggling as she could feel such compassion coming from him. She started to cry again as she let it out. Ken knew that this was what she needed. He had his suspicions about what she had been through… but he had no idea she lost someone she loved. Time passed by while she cried herself to sleep. Ken picked her up and stood to his feet and looked at her face.

"You've been through so much… I'm sorry… but we have to keep you here on this ship for your own safety." he whispered to her before he placed her on the bed and covered her up. Ranpu jumped up on the bed before Ken walked out of the room and shut the door. He punched the wall on the other side while he gritted his teeth. He walked away with a feeling of disgust in his stomach. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the hangar. He clenched his fists tightly before the doors opened. He knew that his brother was working in the hangar.

"Zhane!" he called out to him as he noticed him working on the leg of the mobile suit under the cloak.

"Ken?" Zhane asked as he turned around to see Ken staring at him. A few moments later Ken had made his way over to his little brother who was still hard at work on the mobile suit.

"How goes the repairs little brother?" Ken asked him while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Fairly well. The joints still need to be adjusted a bit." Zhane replied knowing that there was another reason to Ken being there.

"I want you to not be so hard on Fiona." Ken said bluntly.

"Why?" asked Zhane in a colder tone.

"She's been through a lot this past week. Take it easy on her." Ken said as Zhane stopped what he was doing and stood up.

"She's been through a lot?" asked Zhane. "Like what?"

"She lost everything she was trying to accomplish for one… she lost someone she loved too…" Ken replied as Zhane turned around and took off his goggles.

"I'm sorry Ken, but I have no respect for someone who is a sniveling coward. Regardless of what she went through. Don't forget our history brother. Death lies within the Anemoi name." Zhane coldly comments.

"Coward huh? Would a coward defy your command and launch off the ship to my rescue?" questioned Ken as he started to get upset.

"You and I both know very well that you did not fight to your fullest in the last battle! Don't you dare play mind games with me, brother! You're outclassed…" Zhane said before he turned around and put his goggles back on and started to work again.

"Maybe so little brother… but my heart trumps yours…" Ken muttered to himself before he walked away.

Zhane stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder to see his brother walk away before he continued his work again. Ken walked into the elevator before he punched the wall. He wondered why his little brother had to be so pig headed and cruel. He knew that he wanted to go check on Fiona before he went to the gym. As he approached her room the entire ship started to shake. Ken ran to the closest com panel before another shake threw him against the wall.

"Bridge! What the heck is going on up there! ?" shouted Ken as the shakes continued.

"We're under attack from two United Alliance ships! Battleship class! They're just spraying the area with missiles!" replied a woman from the bridge.

"They know we're in the area…" Ken muttered before Fiona staggered out of her room.

"What's going on…?" she asked as Ranpu followed.

"Come with me!" Ken said to her before he grabbed her arm and pulled her.

"W-Where are we going! ?" she shouted as Ken turned the corner.

"The ship will come under attack soon and we need to launch in its defense!" he replied. Zhane arrived at the bridge a few moments later as he noticed that both Ken and Fiona were not there. He looked around to see that everyone was hard at work.

"Status report." he calmly commanded.

"Sir, two battleships are bombarding the area with missiles. Some missiles have strayed off and hit us but it is nothing serious." a man reported.

"I see. So they know we are in the area but unsure of our exact location." Zhane thought out loud. "Contact my brother."

"Yell-ouh?" Ken's voice came from the com.

"Don't launch yet Ken. Make sure that girl knows too." Zhane told him.

"Why is that? We're ready to go right now!" Ken replied in an upset tone before two screens appeared in front of Zhane. One was Ken in his cockpit while the other was Fiona in the cockpit of the Exodus with a light blue pilot suit on.

"They are only spraying the area, but they know we are here. Isn't that suspicious to you brother?" asked Zhane with his arms crossed.

"They're trying to draw us out. Yeah I figured that out already." Ken replied with a smile.

"Then think about what you are doing. They only want Exodus." Zhane replied back before he glared at Fiona who looked away instantly.

"Thought about it. See ya." Ken quickly spouted out before the transmission cut off from both screens. Zhane let out a big sigh.

"Prepare to disable the cloaking system and prep all missile tubes. Begin charging the main cannon." commanded Zhane as the bridges lights dimmed down.

"Are you sure about taking me out like this?" asked Fiona while she looked at her blue pilot suit.

"I know the suit is a bit standard, but it will keep you safe in case your cockpit is damaged in any way. Plus that I think it goes well with your hair." Ken replied as Fiona blushed a bit. "Come on let's go. You're a good pilot and you proved it in the last battle. You have a beam rifle this time too." Ken said with a smile.

"Fine…" she replied as the two Gundam's were moved toward the catapult.

"When we launch stay behind me. I'll take care of you." Ken told her as she activated the monitors.

"Greetings pilot Fiona." the computer spoke.

"Computer can you identify how many enemy suit's the battleships have?" Fiona asked the computer.

"Analyzing… Analyzing… enemy units are confirmed. Thirty-five units confirmed.

"Did your Gundam just say thirty-five units? Wait… did your Gundam just talk?" asked Ken in a shocked tone.

"The Exodus is equipped with a doppelganger version of Notus. There is an actual artificial intelligence on board the Exodus." Zhane's voice came through Ken's com.

"Well that's cool. Why don't I have one?" asked Ken as the Eurus is set to launch.

"Because you are an idiot my dear brother." Zhane replied before the com was cut.

"Thanks for the vote little brother…" Ken said with a sigh. "Ken Anemoi in the Eurus! Let's go!"

Eurus shot forward while the sparks lit the ground behind the mobile suit. Eurus launched into space and twirled a few times before stabilizing. Exodus moved into place on the catapult while the systems prepared for another launch. Fiona took in a few deep breaths before she gripped the joysticks tightly. This time she left Ranpu in her room.

"Exodus is ready for takeoff…" she calmly said before she is shot forward. Exodus arrived moments later behind Eurus before Ken looked up to his monitor to see Exodus behind him.

"Don't do anything reckless. If you're not comfortable with an action don't do it. I'll take the heavy stuff and you can take the little ones." Ken told her before a wave of missiles approached them.

"Captain Jackson, two mobile suits have launched. They appear to be the same units with the V's on their heads." Barrett informed the Captain.

"Alright men, begin the operation." Jackson commanded as the launch bays opened.

"Warning. Enemy battleships have launched all mobile suits. Action is required by pilot Fiona." the computer spoke.

"What did you say! ?" she shouted as she moved the joystick to her left to see the enemy mobile suits closing in on them.

"Enemy units' weaponry consists of beam guns and sabers." the computer informed.

"They have the same weapons as last time?" asked Fiona.

"That's the United Alliance for you. They're pretty much penny pinchers. They hate to see expensive weapons out on the field just as much as they hate to see them destroyed." Ken commented before his Gundam boosted forward. Exodus followed as the units ahead of them stopped moving. The unit in the lead shot out a white flare before Gundam Eurus held out its left arm in front of Exodus.

"They want to talk, so I'll go see what they want. You stay here and get back to the ship if you get into trouble. Got it?" he asked her while Eurus turned to look at Exodus.

"I got it…" she replied as Exodus lowered its arms.

Eurus boosted to the position in front of the Valiant and put his weapons away. The Valiants did the same as Eurus closed in. Ken started to sweat a bit. Even though they just wanted to talk, being right in front of this many units without a weapon ready to use stressed him out a bit.

"This is Valiant leader one calling the unidentified mobile suit… do you copy?" a mans voice came through his com. Ken pressed a small button on the side of his helmet before he attempted to reply.

"Yes I copy." Ken replied in a deeper voice. This was due to the button he pressed on his helmet.

"We have nothing against you or your ship. We only want project White Savior, the mobile suit that is behind you at this moment. That is all, just the mobile suit. If you hand it over we will leave without a fight." the man told him as Ken looked at his monitor to see Exodus in the distance.

"Why do you want it?" asked Ken as he tried to play dumb.

"It's obvious isn't it? Project White Savior will turn the tide of war in the United Alliance's favor." replied the Valiant pilot. "What is your name pilot? What is your machine called? Your machine is clearly of the same type as project White Savior… where did you get it?" asked the pilot.

"We have a slight problem." Ken replied back.

"Oh?" asked the Valiant pilot. "What might that be?"

"You're not laying a single robotic finger on that suit behind me." Ken started before Eurus drew its left saber. "Not while the east wind is here!"

"We do have a problem then it seems. Kill this one and take project White Savior!" the Valiant pilot commanded the other Valiant pilots as they moved in.

Ten of the Valiants boosted above Eurus in order to get to the Exodus before Ken pulled the joysticks back. Eurus boosted backwards while Ken pressed down on his pedals. Eurus spun around once before it boosted up toward the ten Valiants. A few of them noticed Eurus approaching as they turned to fire at it. Eurus evaded the shots by inches before Eurus appeared right in front of the Valiant that was at the back of the group. Eurus' eyes started to glow before it slashed sideways. This cleaved the Valiant in half before the others took notice. The other nine continued to approach Exodus as Eurus pulled out its beam rifle with its right hand. Ken aimed at the third from the last mobile suit and fired a single shot that pierced the Variant's side and went through the cockpit. The unit blew up as the two that followed were forced to stop in order to escape the explosion. As soon as it was safe to continue with the other six Eurus appeared in front of them with its rifle aimed at the first Valiant. Eurus fired and hit dead on as the second unit neared with its saber drawn and ready to strike from above. Eurus spun around before it kicked the Valiant away and then fired the rifle at the back of the enemy suit. Eurus looked up to see the remaining twenty-five Valiants firing. Eurus boosted right into the middle of them as its eyes started to glow again.

"Warning. Six enemy units are approaching." the computer told Fiona.

"I know!" Fiona shouted back as she pulled the trigger on her right joystick.

Exodus fired its rifle at the incoming units as they boosted out of the way. They began to swarm around her as she struggled to keep up. The units seemed like flies that did not want to leave her alone. They opened fire on the Exodus as the beams made contact but seemed to have no effect. The Valiant pilots started to take notice as they came closer while drawing their sabers. Fiona noticed this and drew her own saber with the shield on the left arm. A Valiant clashed with her before one attacked from behind and knocked Exodus forward. Fiona let out a quick scream as Ken took notice. Eurus' boosters flared up as it headed toward her location. The Valiant pilot that attacked the Exodus in the back noticed that there was barely any damage to the back of Exodus after the saber attack.

"What is this thing?" asked the pilot before Eurus appeared behind it and cut through it. Eurus then pulled out the beam rifle and fired three shots that took out three of the Valiants.

"Ken is a really good shot…" Fiona muttered under her breath before the Exodus was knocked back by two Valiants. They began to slash away at the Exodus before Ken took notice. Fiona screamed as the Valiants continued their assault. Finally the attacks stopped as Fiona looked on the main monitor to see Eurus between the two Valiants with a saber in each of them. Eurus pulled the sabers out before literally disappearing before Fiona's eyes.

"Enough is enough! Now you've ticked me off!" Ken shouted as he flipped a switch on his console. Eurus boosted toward the remaining units with both sabers drawn.

"Take him out!" the Valiant leader shouted as his Valiant slashed toward Eurus. At that moment Eurus vanished without a trace.

Eurus split the Valiant down the middle from behind as another Valiant attempted an attack from above. The Gundam faded to the right before cutting the head off of it. Eurus then rose upward and split the machine in half from the bottom. A group of Valiants attacked at the same time as the Eurus grabbed the wrist of one Valiant and ripped the arm off. The Valiant boosted back while Eurus threw the arm at another enemy unit and knocked it back. Eurus disappeared again as the pilots started to panic.

"My God…" Jackson said in awe as he stood to his feet. They watched Eurus disappear and reappear to attack the Valiants.

"What is that thing?" Barrett asked in a shocked tone.

"Whatever it is… the enemy is years ahead of us in technology. Tell the Brutus to begin charging their main cannons! We're going to knock the enemy ship out of commission for good! Move our ship away from the Brutus to avoid damage to our own ship and begin charging our own cannons!" Jackson commanded.

"Yes sir!" Barrett replied.

"Zhane, the enemy ship has begun charging sequence for their main cannons." a woman reported to Zhane as he let out a sigh.

"So they played their hand after all. Prepare to decloak and fire the Perses cannon on my mark." Zhane commanded as he took a few steps forward. The remaining enemy Valiants started to retreat as Ken flipped the switch on his console. Eurus powered down a bit as Ken boosted back to Fiona's location.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as Fiona was still breathing heavy.

"Just a little shaken…" she replied.

"Ken, if you don't want to be blasted I suggest you move out of the way." Zhane's voice came in over the com before Ken boosted both the Eurus and Exodus out of the way.

"Fire the Perses!" Zhane commanded.

The ship uncloaked and revealed a blue ship. The ships front hatch slid back as a cannon slid forward. The rest of the ship had a slick look to it. The body of the ship looked like an arrowhead with a bridge on it. To the left and right of the bridge was wings with powerful boosters attached to it. Attached to the boosters were stabilizers that connected to each other. The blue ship fired the cannon which shot an extremely large beam which was easily twice the size of the ship its self. The Brutus was hit directly as the blast ripped through the ship.

"The Brutus!" Barrett shouted as Captain Jackson could only watch as his fellow soldiers died in battle. The Brutus finally blew up as the blast even shook Captain Jackson's ship.

"Call back the Valiants and get us out of here! We can't compete with that kind of firepower!" Jackson commanded Barrett.

"You heard the Captain! Get them back here!" Barrett commanded the bridge. Zhane noticed them retreating before a slight smirk ran across his face.

"That's the true power of the Boreas." Zhane said before he walked off the bridge. The Exodus and Eurus returned to the ship as Fiona couldn't help but tremble due to the fight she just went through. She looked at her hands which were shaking out of control at the moment.

"I'm useless…" she whispered as she curled into a ball.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Challenge

_**Well this has been a long wait for this update. I'm sorry for the delay. So many things get in the way of writing when you have a job and school work that you must do before you're able to write. Enjoy the update!**_

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam: White Savior**

**Chapter 4: Challenge**

**

* * *

**Fiona walked through the halls of the ship while she ran her fingers through her hair. She tapped her left shoulder for Ranpu but forgot that was asleep on her bed back in her room. She was starting to get to know the ship pretty well, even though she was still being held against her will. A few people walked past her and waved at her before she waved back. She walked to the elevator so she could return to her room and feed Ranpu for the day. As the elevator opened Zhane stepped out in front of her. Fiona instantly turned her head to the side as he walked past her.

"Zhane!" she said before he stopped.

"What do you want?" he asked back with an icy tone.

"Why… why do you hate me?" she straight forward asked him before he let out a little chuckle.

"Miss… Harper right?" he asked as he turned around.

"Yes…" she replied.

"I don't hate you. I know nothing about you or your past. I do not know enough to hate you miss Harper. However… I dislike you and I don't trust you. As far as I know you are a spy who is just acting innocent. Your piloting abilities are horrible and if it was not for that machine you pilot, which I know nothing about as well, you would be dead right now. Never address me like this again." Zhane replied before he turned around to walk away.

Fiona watched him walk away before she entered the elevator. She could understand where he was coming from, but why her? What had she done to bring this distrust upon herself? Was it because she was inside of the Exodus when she was found? That had to be the reason. Fiona exited the elevator only to bump into Ken who was getting on the elevator.

"Ken!" shouted Fiona while Ken took a few steps back.

"What! ?" he shouted back before Fiona walked up to him.

"Teach me how to properly pilot the Exodus!" she replied.

"Well, I never expected to hear that from you of all people. May I ask you what brought this on all of a sudden?" asked Ken.

"I don't want to be the worthless one on the field or the one that depends on the technology of her mobile suit!" replied Fiona.

"Sounds like you ran into Zhane. Alright, I'm always up to humiliate my brother. Let's go." Ken said as he turned back to the elevator.

"I need to feed Ranpu first." She told him before she walked away.

"Meet me in the hangar when you're done!" Ken shouted after her as he entered the elevator.

"I'm going to show that little twerp that I can fight all on my own." Fiona muttered to herself as she found her room. Ranpu was still asleep when she opened the door. Fiona opened a can of food and poured it in a bowl for Ranpu before she walked out of the room again. In the hangar Ken stood next to the Exodus with his pilot suit on. Fiona walked up a few minutes later with her own pilot suit on.

"First things are first. I'll need to see what the cockpit looks like." Ken said to her. Fiona opened the hatch before the cockpit was lit to a dim level. Ken looked around before he sat down in the pilot seat.

"Scanners indicate that the person sitting in the pilot seat is not registered with this suit. Exodus will lock down in ten seconds until the proper command is given." The computer spoke before Ken looked around.

"Amazing… the suit has its own intelligence." Ken said before Fiona popped her head in the cockpit.

"Computer, this is Ken. Give him full access to the Exodus systems and controls." Fiona told the computer before the cockpit was fully lit up.

"Pilot Fiona's voice confirmed. Now unlocking all systems and functions. Greetings sub-pilot Ken." The computer greeted him.

"Hello yourself! Can you show me the specs for this suit?" asked Ken as the computer made a beeping noise.

"Displaying." The computer responded a few seconds later. A few screens appeared in front of him and Fiona with text and many charts on the screens.

"Wow. This suit packs quite the punch. It's almost as good as my own suit." Ken muttered to himself.

"Correction sub-pilot Ken, Exodus exceeds Eurus in many ways." The computer replied before shock hit Ken's face.

"Just how do you know anything about my Gundam?" asked Ken.

"This unit is outfitted with an advanced learning system that instantly identifies the strong and weak points to any mobile suit this unit has come into contact with. Example, the Eurus is equipped with a Yggdrasil drive that has been modified for short bursts." The computer replied before Ken looked around the cockpit for a moment.

"Maybe this suit is too smart. Alright then… you take over Fiona. Let's head out." Ken said while he was getting out of the machine. "A system that can instantly identify the weak points of a mobile suit… what kind of secrets do you hold Exodus?" Ken thought to himself as he walked away from Fiona.

* * *

"Based on the screenshots and reports from Captain Jackson… this mobile suit White Savior is… quite the weapon. However… what is more interesting to me is the fact there is another mobile suit on the battlefield that looks like White Savior…" a man completely in the dark spoke as a picture of Eurus is displayed on a large screen in a dark meeting room. Jackson stood before the man with his eyes locked onto the Eurus.

"Based on what was witnessed sir, I can safely say that the enemy faction has overwhelming firepower. Please look at the screen." Jackson said before he pointed a remote at the screen and pressed down on a button. A video clip started to play of the Boreas when it fired its cannon.

"I see. Captain Jackson… what is your opinion on the matter at hand?" asked the man.

"Based on everything that has occurred and given the fact that another mobile suit that has the same V piece on its forehead has appeared… I believe we are dealing with a group that is completely separate from any of the nations. The ship did not match in any of our records, and the new mobile suit has also brought up a negative in our records. Whoever they are… they made the choice to hide until project White Savior was sold. That's my… opinion… sir." Jackson replied before he let out a sigh.

"Thank you Captain Jackson. Your service is greatly appreciated. Please take a couple days and relax before you go back onto the field. Take your friend with you." The man said to him.

"Sir!" replied Jackson with a salute before he turned around to walk out of the room. Outside of the room Barrett stood leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. As Jackson walked out of the room Barrett walked over to him with a curious look on his face.

"So? How did it go?" asked Barrett.

"He didn't like the fact that the Brutus was taken down so easily. However he did give us two days to relax before we are shipped off again." Jackson replied with a frown.

"Relax huh? Haven't had one of those days in awhile." Barrett commented as the two of them walked away.

"Yeah right… they just don't want us near the crew while they question them. Smart idea on their part… nobody messes with my crew." Jackson also commented as they exited the building.

* * *

"Before we start, I'd like to know your history with mobile suits. You can obviously pilot it at an average level. When did you get those skills?" asked Ken as Eurus boosted beside Exodus.

"I never even wanted to pilot one to be honest. It was just a requirement at the college. I wanted to be a computer engineer since I love to work with computers so much. The colony REACH discovered my test scores and sent me a full scholarship to attend at their college." Fiona replied as the Exodus hummed in the background.

"Did you go?" asked Ken, now extremely interested.

"I did… but not without a fight from my father… he and my mother hated the colony REACH, since they made most of the weapons that supplied the war on Earth. I ended up being disowned by them… because I made the choice to pursue my goal of becoming a computer engineer. I scored the third highest in the world." Fiona continued.

"Wow, that's pretty good! But how did that lead to mobile suits?" asked Ken.

"There was a series of tests performed on the students by putting us through battle simulations. They were video games to me though. It was like one of those arcade systems with the entire cockpit around you. They put us through mobile suit training for about two weeks before it stopped." Fiona explained.

"I see." Ken replied. "So they were trying to find a high aptitude for pilots… that doesn't surprise me at all." Ken thought before Eurus turned to Exodus.

"So here I am… a ruined dream… piloting this thing in space so I can teach a teenager a lesson…" Fiona muttered as Ken listened.

"Show me some basic movements in the Gundam. We'll start with that." Ken said while Fiona boosted ahead. Ken followed behind while the Exodus boosted back and forth.

"So what is the deal with your brother anyways?" Fiona asked suddenly.

"He has his trust issues, that's all." Ken replied as Exodus boosted upward.

"What happened to make him that way?" asked Fiona.

"That's… too long of a story for today. Right now we will focus on the training." Ken responded. "Let's start the next portion. Dodging." Ken added as Eurus drew its saber.

"Okay!" Fiona replied before Exodus drew its own saber. "But what if I hit you by mistake?" she asked.

"You won't." Ken quickly replied.

* * *

A small transport ship that looked like a personal jet moved through space with a slight humming noise. Inside the small jet was a man with who wore a black and red mask that covered his eyes. He had short black hair that was spiked a bit in the front. He wore a brown trench coat with black boots. He held in his hands a device that had pictures of Exodus and Eurus on it. The man smiled as the statistics followed the pictures.

"Excuse me sir." A large man spoke from beside him. The man was easily over six feet tall and was built like a brick wall. He was bald with a light brown beard. He also wore a brown trench coat with black boots. His eyes were brown.

"Ah, Mason my friend. What is it?" asked the man with the mask.

"Kelvin, we have yet to locate the ship that has your mobile suit." Mason told him.

"I see. That is troublesome my friend. However I have figured out where they are just by this report that was hacked from the Alliance. The blue ship packs quite the punch." Kelvin said before he stood to his feet.

"As expected of you Master Kelvin." Mason said before he let out a chuckle.

"We're going to meet up with the Razorback. Please contact them and let them know that I am coming. I'll need a mobile suit from them." Kelvin told him before Mason nodded his head.

"Right away sir." Mason replied before Kelvin walked over to a mini bar on the other side of the jet and poured himself a glass of wine.

"I'm not one to become obsessed over a mobile suit, but when you pay a good amount of money you expect to get what you paid for. Isn't that right… project White Savior?" Kelvin asked as he tipped his glass toward space.

* * *

"Fiona… Harper…" spoke Zhane as he sat in front of a computer in a dark room. "Went to REACH for a scholarship in computer engineering… interesting. Father's name is Zack Harper and mothers name is Lisa Harper. Must be where Fiona got her middle name… but her father… his name is familiar to me. Zack Harper… why does that sound familiar to me?" Zhane asked himself as he sat back in his seat.

* * *

Exodus boosted toward Eurus before Ken pulled back on his joysticks and released the pedals below his feet. Eurus fell back while Exodus flew over. Fiona started to become irritated that she could not even connect with his saber this whole time. Ken was becoming a little amused by this, but he kept himself from smiling. Exodus turned before Eurus appeared in front of it and slashed downward. Exodus then brought up its own saber and clashed for the first time. Fiona felt a rush overcome her as Eurus boosted back. Eurus pointed its left arm toward Exodus before it made a challenge gesture with its hand. Fiona pushed down on the pedals before she pushed forward on the joysticks. Exodus boosted forward again as Eurus remained still.

"You can't overcome an enemy with the same move every time." Ken spoke as Eurus fell back again.

"Agh!" Fiona shouted while Exodus flew over Eurus again. "Computer!" she shouted after she turned the communication off.

"What the…? Did we lose signal?" Ken asked himself as he looked at a snowy screen that was full of static.

"What is it pilot Fiona?" asked the computer.

"Can you plan out a strategy for me? Every time I go for an attack he falls back!" Fiona shouted.

"Analyzing attack pattern… Analyzing strategic possibilities… Analyzing reaction time of Eurus… Strategy found." The computer replied.

"Show me." Fiona returned as Eurus appeared in front of Exodus. Fiona pulled back on the joysticks before Eurus slashed downward again.

"She was ready that time. Maybe she's just getting serious?" he asked himself.

"Here we go…" Fiona said before she took in a deep breath and let it out. Exodus boosted forward again as Ken shook his head.

"I guess not." He said before Eurus fell back right as Exodus went for an attack.

"Now!" Fiona shouted before Exodus grabbed the right foot of Eurus.

"What the…! ?" shouted Ken before an alarm went off. He looked at his main screen to see Exodus in front of him with its saber held to the head of Eurus. Fiona appeared on his screen after that.

"I think that counts." She said with a cheerful tone.

"I think it does too…! You can let go now!" Ken said as Exodus released his Gundam.

"Strategy has been stored in the mainframe." The computer spoke.

"Let's go back to the ship, we're done for the day." Ken said to her while she nodded her head. "She's actually not that bad. With a little refining of skills she could be a deadly pilot. Matched with that suit…" Ken thought to himself while they returned to the ship.

"When you get back from playing with your little frag doll, grab your weapons and head back out." Zhane spoke through his com.

"Why is that little brother?" asked Ken, now a bit curious.

"You're going to get some more practice, that's why. Our long range scanners are picking up a single ship that is headed in this direction." Zhane replied.

"What type of ship is it?" asked Ken as they returned to the hangar. Fiona listened to everything that was being said.

"That is what is strange about it. It is only a transport class. It could be that it is just passing through… but taking into consideration how the past couple of weeks have gone for us…" Zhane said as Ken nodded his head.

"You're right. We'll head out right now." returned Ken while Eurus grabbed its beam rifle.

"I'm ready." Fiona chimed in.

"Alright then! Let's wait and see if this transport ship is an enemy or not." Ken replied as half an hour went by. The transport ship moved past their location as Zhane watched it closely. He noticed an emblem on the side of the ship that worried him.

"Ken. That emblem belongs to Kelvin Blackard." Zhane told his brother.

"That's bad… that means… he knows we are here." Ken said before Eurus stepped onto the launch platform. Eurus started to raise into the catapult as Exodus did the same not too long after.

"Ken in the Eurus, I'm ready!" said Ken before Eurus shot across the catapult. Exodus followed soon after as the two Gundam's flew up to the transport.

"Greetings my fellow pilots." A voice came through the com.

"Who is this?" asked Ken.

"Please forgive me. Let me show myself." The voice replied before a mobile suit appeared out of nowhere in front of the transport ship. The mobile suit wore a gray cloak that covered the body. The blue head of the mobile suit was thin but long. It had only one red eye in the middle of the head.

"A cloaked mobile suit?" asked Zhane as he entered the bridge. "Interesting…" he added before he sat down in his seat.

"My name is Kelvin Blackard and I am here for project White Savior. I paid a good amount of money for the weapon and I intend to take what is mine… with a challenge." Kelvin replied.

"A challenge?" asked Ken.

"Correct my friend. I request a one-on-one duel with the pilot of White Savior." Kelvin replied.

"Absolutely not." Ken replied quickly.

"Why not Ken?" asked Fiona before the cloaked suit turned to Exodus.

"What is this? A flower on the battlefield? This is no place for you my dear. Why don't you hand over that mobile suit and go somewhere that is less dangerous?" asked Kelvin before Ken put his hand up to his helmet.

"Why did he say that?" he asked himself.

"Why did he say that?" Zhane asked himself before he shook his head.

"W-What did you say…?" asked Fiona as Exodus focused on Kelvin's mobile suit.

"I refuse to fight a woman." Kelvin returned.

"Fiona, I'll handle this. You go back to the ship." Ken told her before Exodus turned to the Eurus.

"Fine." She replied with an angry tone.

"Since White Savior is out of the question, I challenge you, pilot of the other mystery mobile suit.

"This suit is called Eurus." Ken returned before Eurus boosted in front of Kelvin. "You would do well to remember that name." added Ken.

"Eurus is it? I will remember that name. This suit is called Ghost. Let's begin the duel…" Kelvin said before his Ghost vanished.

"Okay then… he wants to play hide and seek…" Ken muttered while Eurus looked around for an opponent. Every now and then Ken could see a bit of distortion around him, which let him know that Kelvin was in motion. From the side came an attack that sent Eurus forward. The Gundam turned around to find nothing. Ken lowered his head a bit before he pushed down on his pedals. Eurus began to move forward at a rapid speed before Kelvin appeared beside him.

"I see. The Ghost cannot maintain the cloak at high speeds. Too bad for the pirate since speed is Ken's specialty." Zhane thought to himself while he watched the battle.

Eurus turned while it still boosted backward and fired a few shots at the Ghost. Kelvin boosted forward before he pulled next to Eurus and threw off its cloak. The blue chest of the suit was curved from right to left, just as the stomach area was. The shoulder pads were a bit long and slick looking. The armor of the shoulder pads lowered a bit. The arms were blue with a black piece of armor sticking out and up on the elbow pieces. The legs had a spike on the knees that went upward a short distance. On both arms was a blade that curved upward from the wrist. The Ghost attempted a slash before Eurus moved to the left. Eurus then placed its beam rifle behind it on its waist before the Gundam pulled out two beam sabers. The Ghost attacked again before Ken pushed forward on his joysticks. Eurus rushed forward and clashed with the Ghost.

"Your machine is a fine weapon." Kelvin spoke up before the Ghost backed up.

"My Gundam is not a weapon." Ken returned as Eurus backed up as well.

"What do you mean?" asked Kelvin before his Ghost's arm blades came forward.

"My Gundam is a tool. A tool that can carve out the future that I have chosen!" Ken replied before he flipped a switch in his cockpit.

"That is an interesting philosophy you have there… then let's see which one of us is right!" Kelvin shouted before his Ghost boosted forward.

"To the skies and beyond carried on the hopes on the wind… to carve out a future that my loved ones can live in… that's my philosophy! I'll fight and fight until that future is made!" Ken shouted before Eurus' eyes lit up. Eurus disappeared at the exact moment the Ghost went for an attack.

"What! ?" Kelvin shouted before he received attack from all directions. Eurus attacked from above before Ken pulled around to attack from the right, then the left. Each time he attacked from a different direction with a direct hit from his saber. Kelvin's Ghost lost its right arm before the left leg was cut off. Eurus appeared in front of the Ghost before Kelvin pushed forward on his left joystick. The Ghost attempted to run the Eurus through with its left blade before the Gundam grabbed the arm with its left hand. The Eurus then ran its saber through the head of the Ghost before a blast hit the Eurus from behind.

"Agh!" Ken shouted as Eurus flew past Kelvin's Ghost.

"What was that! ?" asked Kelvin.

"Sir, our sensors have picked up an Alliance battleship. It just fired upon the enemy unit." Mason reported.

"Pick me up now! Have the second unit prepared for battle!" Kelvin commanded as the transport ship neared his Ghost.

"How bad have you been hit?" asked Zhane while Fiona walked onto the bridge.

"What happened! ?" she panicked.

"Whatever they hit me with… My suit is disabled, but the drive is fine… that was a hard hit too. I can't get the controls to respond." Replied Ken before Zhane looked toward Fiona. She backed up a bit as he stood to his feet and walked over to her.

"Go help him. Bring him back to the ship. And if you can, engage the enemy." Zhane said while Fiona looked at him with a serious face. She understood at that moment that Zhane was not as heartless as she thought him to be. Fiona nodded before she ran out of the room. Zhane turned back around to watch Eurus float around in space as enemy fire rained down around him.

"Sir, are you sure you want to help out? You have quite the bounty on your head as it stands with the Alliance." Mason reminded his leader before Kelvin turned to look at Mason.

"The Alliance just interrupted a very important battle… I'm not happy." Kelvin replied as he climbed into the cockpit of another Ghost.

"This is Fiona! Ready for launch!" Fiona shouted before Exodus was shot across the catapult. She was pushed back into her seat a bit before she entered space again.

"Warning. Incoming enemy fire from multiple directions." The computer warned.

"What! ?" Fiona shouted as the radar displayed incoming enemy units. "Why is it always the Alliance!" she shouted.

"The Alliance has a lot of units because they are always cutting back on costs so they can make more mobile suits. That's why they break so easily…" Ken laughed a bit as Eurus took some damage. Eurus lost its back boosters and left arm.

"Ken!" Fiona shouted before Kelvin appeared next to her.

"I'll help you in this battle. Get your friend to safety while I hold off the enemy. If you feel like helping out after that… that's completely up to you." Kelvin told her before his Ghost boosted toward the enemy. Exodus picked Eurus up and boosted back toward the ship while Kelvin engaged the enemy units. His Ghost threw off its cloak before its arm blades came forward and cleaved an enemy in half. Inside the hangar of the Boreas Zhane walked out of the elevator before Exodus put down Eurus. Zhane ran toward the two Gundam's as Fiona opened her cockpit. She jumped down and opened the cockpit of Eurus as Zhane climbed onto the Gundam. There was a small amount of blood that floated around the cockpit as Ken coughed a bit.

"Guess our scanners didn't pick them up in time…" Ken said as he held his side which had a piece of metal in it.

"Ken!" shouted Fiona before Zhane clenched his fists.

"Take him to the infirmary. Now they've pissed me off." Zhane told her before he walked toward the mobile suit with a cover over it.

"Help me!" Fiona said to the men and women who ran up to her and Ken. Fiona helped carry him to the elevator before she looked back to see the covered mobile suit boost out of the ships hangar.

"God help them." Ken spoke as the elevator doors shut.

Outside in space Kelvin's Ghost backed up from a group of Valiants before a barrage of energy rounds shot past him. The group of enemy Valiants blew up before Kelvin turned his suit around to see an incoming mobile suit with a cloak on that completely covered its body and head.

"And who are you?" asked Kelvin.

"My name is not important. Pull back or be destroyed along with them. That was your only warning pirate." Zhane replied. His cockpit was a bit larger than the others with wires all around it. His seat had two screens on each side with a keyboard on each side. In front of him was three more screens all lined up together. Below those screens were two more sets of keyboards. On the arm rests of the seat were his joysticks with the pedals right under his seat. He had on a grey pilot suit with a grey helmet that had a black visor. Zhane lowered his head before he began to type on the keyboards in front of him. At that moment Zhane's mobile suits green eyes lit up before small machines came out of the back of his mobile suit that looked like small cones. The total amount of machines was thirty as they each moved in a different direction than the last.

"Those… those are Extents!" Kelvin exclaimed in shock.

"This is to the United Alliance forces. If you wish to continue fighting… are you prepared for the consequences?" Zhane asked on all frequencies. The Valiants continued to attack before the screens in Zhane's cockpit lit up. The data could be seen on his visor before he raised his head. "So be it. I gave you your chance… let no one forget that." He added before the all the screens went red.

Each of the cones opened at the top and fired a beam at a mobile suit. The enemy units panicked and boosted around while trying to shot down the Extents. Zhane continued to type on the keyboards before he moved to the keyboards on the side. He typed so fast that he was issuing dozens of commands to the Extents every few seconds. The Extents flew around in such random patterns that the Valiants could not predict them. After a few moments the battle was already over as the enemy ship started to retreat.

"It is much too early for Zephyrus to be shown…" Zhane said as his cloaked mobile suit turned around and boosted away. The Extents returned to the mobile suit before they flew underneath the cloak.

"Sir, I suggest we retreat as well. The pilot may attack us next." Mason advised Kelvin.

"I don't think so Mason. If he wanted to kill us… we would already be dead." Kelvin replied as his Ghost returned to the transport ship. "Gundam... I will remember that name as well..." he thought to himself.

Back on the Boreas Zhane walked into the infirmary where Fiona sat next to Ken. Ken's head and sides were bandaged up with a bit of blood on the bed around him. Ken woke up as Zhane walked over to him.

"Hey little brother… did you give them hell?" asked Ken with a smile.

"I did. Get some rest so I can shout at you properly later." Zhane told him before Ken let out a chuckle. He then turned his head and closed his eyes to rest. Zhane stood there and looked at his brother in the condition he was in. He then looked at Fiona who was fixed on Ken.

"I'm sorry." Fiona spoke up, which shocked Zhane a bit.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked in a sharp tone.

"I should have been there to help him… I should be the one in the bed right now." Fiona said.

"You're a fool." Zhane quickly returned.

"What?" asked Fiona.

"He would never let that happen. That's why he sent you back to the ship. My brother may act like a complete idiot at times… but he's not stupid. He must have predicted that someone or something was going to attack while he was in that battle. That's why he sent you back to the ship. He knew you couldn't handle it." Zhane told her before he turned around to walk off.

"Oh…" she let out before Zhane took a step.

"But for what it's worth…" Zhane started before Fiona turned to look at him. "Thank you." He added before he walked out of the room. Fiona felt a small bit of hope inside of her that Zhane was starting to come around and trust her. She hoped at least…

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Friend or Foe?

**Mobile Suit Gundam: White Savior**

**Chapter 5: Friend or Foe?**

* * *

Ken stood on the bridge of the Boreas with his arms crossed. He was watching the main monitor as everyone typed away at their keyboards all around him. On the main monitor was Exodus boosting through large rings while it fired at targets at the same time. By that time Zhane walked in and noticed what was going on. He walked up next to his brother and crossed his arms as well. The two of them watched while Exodus continued the exercise.

"What do you hope to accomplish by training her?" Zhane finally asked.

"She came to me actually." Ken replied quickly before Exodus spun around to fire two more shots at a target.

"You did not answer my question." Zhane said in a sharp tone.

"You can be a real headache sometimes…" Ken returned before he let out a sigh.

"I learned from my older brother." Zhane commented.

"What if I said I'm training her just in case someone attacks?" asked Ken. "I have been out of the fight for two weeks now" he added.

"I'd say that is ridiculous." replied Zhane.

"She has a lot of potential and I can see that." Ken answered.

"Potential? If it was not for the mobile suit she pilots she would be nothing." Zhane told him.

"You're one to talk." Ken quickly replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zhane asked in a sharp tone.

"Coming from someone who relies so heavily on computers to guide their Extents, and an artificial intelligence program to guide your suit while you play the little hacker… that's nothing but crap coming from you." Ken told him before Zhane's eyes opened a bit wider.

"I don't think so dear brother. Unlike her, I wrote the programs and control each of them. She could never do that." Zhane replied as he grit his teeth.

"You're right, she could never do that." Ken conceded before he walked away. "But you could never become a good a pilot as she is. Your mind may be the brightest here, but you're still too far into the darkness to do anything about it. You're cold and cruel. The little brother that I once knew was never like that." He added before he left the bridge.

"You're pitiful Kenneth. You have become soft lately… and it is because of her." Zhane thought to himself while Exodus continued boosting through the large rings.

Exodus landed in the hangar shortly after. Fiona switched the lights off before the cockpit door opened. She removed her helmet before she climbed out of the cockpit. She wiped some sweat off of her forehead before someone handed her a white towel. She looked up to see Ken with his usual smile.

"Thanks." She said before she took the towel.

"You did really well out there today. I'm glad that you're getting the hang of things around here too. You know the crew is starting to like you a lot." Ken told her.

"You think so?" asked Fiona who lowered the towel.

"I do. They're not as tense as they use to be. Actually the only one that really doesn't trust you is my brother." Ken said before he crossed his arms. "He'll get over it though." He added.

"I don't really care anymore." Fiona said as she walked past him.

"What do you mean?" asked Ken while he turned around to walk with her.

"If he doesn't like me I can't help it. I may not know why, but I can't help it. If he hates me then he hates me." She replied as they neared the elevator.

"That's the first time I've heard you sound so cold." Returned Ken.

"I don't want to waste my efforts on a lost cause, that's all." Responded Fiona before the elevator opened. Zhane stepped out between the two. Ken started to worry after what was just said. Zhane looked at the two of them before he walked away.

"When you're done babysitting, come back to the hangar so we can continue on the repairs of Eurus." Zhane said as he continued to walk away. Fiona's eyed narrowed while she followed Zhane walking away.

"Wow, she's going to slap him or something. Actually that would be kind of funny. I've never seen Zhane get slapped by a girl before." Ken thought to himself before a sinister smile came across his face.

"I'm going to clean up." Fiona interrupted his thought before she walked into the elevator and the doors closed.

Fiona walked into her room minutes later before Ranpu perked up and leapt off her bed toward her. Fiona knelt down to pick him up before she moved her finger up and down his hose. Ranpu closed his eyes as she did this. She put him down on the bed before she walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. A bit later on she walked out of the bathroom with her clothes on. Her hair was still wet but she could care less. She flopped on her bed before Ranpu bounced toward her.

"I bet you've missed me." Fiona said to him as he rubbed against her face. "Alright, next time you can come with me." She told him as she rubbed his stomach.

* * *

A man walked through a hallway that looked like it was in an ordinary business building. The man wore a lab coat that was buttoned up and carried a briefcase with him. He was wearing thick glasses and his black hair looked like someone actually put a bowl on his head and cut the rest off. He walked into a lit room that had a large desk in the middle. A see-through screen appeared in the middle of the room before the man in the lab coat sat down.

"You're late." A deep muffled voice came from the screen.

"I apologize." The man replied.

"Don't bother Lester. Your apologies mean nothing to me." The voice returned.

"As you say, master Hiroshi." Lester said as he hung his head. A silhouette of someone appeared on the screen.

"What happened to my project? Who has White Savior?" asked Hiroshi.

"It appears that an unknown group has obtained White Savior. I will send you the images we hacked from the government servers." Lester said before he pressed a small button on his phone. Images appeared on the see through screen with Eurus Gundam on it as well as pictures of Zhane's machine.

"Interesting. I have my suspicions about these two… there is only one other alive at the moment who has this kind of technology… besides myself. Get to work on identifying this… unknown group." Hiroshi commanded before the screen disappeared.

"As you command… fearless leader." Lester replied with a sharp tone.

* * *

Fiona blinked a few times as she lay in her bed, still wondering on what would happen next. She had already made up in her mind that she was going to stay with this ship. For how long… she did not have the answer to that. Ranpu was stilled curled up in a ball next to her. She ran her fingers through her hair for the tenth time and noticed that her hair was finally dry. She had been lying there for a couple hours and never realized it. In her mind she went over some of the events that had taken place from the colony to now. She blocked out what happened to Ryan, but wondered to herself… why couldn't she stop thinking about Ken? Why was he the only one on her mind? Could it be because he was the only one who trusted her when she first arrived? When she cried out for help, he was there for her. She looked around the room a bit before she started to think about him again. She just could not get him out of her mind. She didn't think it was possible that she could… like him more than a friend… she instantly shook her head and sat up on the bed.

"What was I thinking? It's too soon… how could I betray Ryan like that…? I'm horrible…" she said to herself as she curled into a ball on her bed. "But still… I can't help the way I feel.. why? Why do I feel this way…?" she said before she flopped back down on her bed.

Zhane walked up behind his brother in the hangar, who was helping the worker with his mobile suit. Zhane stood behind him for a while as his brother continued to help the worker. Zhane knew that his brother knew he was there and in turn Ken knew his little brother knew that, but he just wanted to milk it as much as he could.

"Ken." Zhane finally spoke up.

"Oh! Zhane!" Ken played it off before he turned around to greet his younger sibling.

"Don't be an ass. I need your input on something." Zhane returned in his usual sharp tone.

"What is it?" asked Ken, now curious as to what his brother could possible need from him. The two walked into a secure room minutes later before Zhane walked over to the light switch and flipped it. Ken looked around the war room as if it was home to him.

"I analyzed some of the circuits and programming on Exodus, this was the result." Zhane said as a screen appeared behind him that displayed pretty much all of Exodus' systems and specs.

"You got all of this after analyzing some of it?" asked Ken with an eyebrow raised.

"Well… I might have dived a bit deeper into the suits core…" Zhane replied as he smirked.

"So what did you find?" asked Ken while he looked over the specs.

"As you are aware, Eurus is equipped with a modified version of the Yggdrasil drive. Exodus is equipped with something that is… close to the Yggdrasil." Zhane told him as he turned to the screen.

"Wow. I thought you were the only one who knew how to complete the prototype?" asked Ken.

"I am." Zhane replied.

"So… then what is this thing?" asked Ken. A blueprint of the Yggdrasil drive appeared on the screen.

"This is the blueprint of the Yggdrasil drive." Zhane said as another picture appeared beside it. "This is the blueprint of the drive inside of Exodus."

"The frames are the same as well as some of the components." Ken stated as he looked them over. "But what are these?" asked Ken as he pointed to six devices at the core of the drive in Exodus.

"That's what I have been trying to figure out. I have many theories as to what they could be… but the one that stands out the most… is a star that is less powerful than the completed version." Zhane replied.

"So there is someone out there as smart as you. I didn't think it was possible." Ken said.

"While I do appreciate your level of admiration and enthusiasm, even I have to acknowledge that I am not the smartest in the world." Zhane replied before he turned to his brother. "However… this generator is obviously a pseudo version of the Yggdrasil. I want to figure out who is behind it and how they obtained the design for my drive."

"I'm with you. This is something that was stolen from not just you, but the Anemoi family." Ken added as he glanced at the specs one more time.

"Thank you Ken. I have a few more things I want to look at concerning the Exodus, but should you need to deploy with Fiona it will be ready." Zhane told him as he looked at the specs as well.

"That's the first time you have called her by name." Ken commented.

"Don't be an ass." Zhane added.

"But I'm so good at it." Ken replied before he walked out of the room.

"Truth has been spoken dear brother." Zhane muttered under his breath.

* * *

Fiona walked around the ship with Ranpu on her shoulders. He moved his tail back and forth while he stretched out and yawned. Fiona was in her normal clothes and had her hair in a ponytail. Even though she had been on the ship for a good amount of time, Fiona was still finding it difficult to navigate some parts of the ship. Every now and then someone from the crew would wave or verbally greet her while she passed by. Some of the men on the ship even attempted to hit on her, which stressed her out a bit. Ranpu could feel the stress and often times hissed at the men. She found her way to the hangar where she took notice of Eurus being worked on. Ken stood in front of the mobile suit with a few of the workers as they conversed with each other. Fiona watched for a few moments before she looked toward Exodus. Zhane was inside of the cockpit, which took her by surprise.

"This blasted computer does not want to respond to me!" Zhane shouted in frustration.

"Zhane?" Fiona asked from outside of the cockpit. "What are you doing in there?"

"None of your concern." Zhane sharply replied.

"That's too bad. The computer will only respond to me and I could have helped." Fiona said before she turned around to walk away.

"Blasted girl… she's right." Zhane muttered under his breath. "Fiona will you help me?"

"Well, I guess I can. If you ask nicely." Fiona said as Zhane stepped out of the cockpit.

"Fiona, would you be so kind as to help me with the computer inside of Exodus?" Zhane asked while he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I will." Fiona said as she climbed inside of the cockpit.

"There are a few questions I wanted to ask the computer, relay them for me." Zhane told her.

"Computer are you there?" asked Fiona.

"Affirmative pilot Fiona." replied the computer.

"There is someone here I would like for you to speak with. Give him access to your databanks. His name is Zhane." Fiona told the computer as Zhane stood there.

"Confirming request… confirmed. Hello Zhane." The computer greeted.

"You can tell I am here?" asked Zhane.

"This mobile suit is equipped with an advanced sensor system that allows the pilot to maintain control of the exterior." The computer responded.

"Who created you?" asked Zhane.

"I apologize Zhane. I do not know the answer to that question." Replied the computer.

"When were you created?" asked Zhane.

"I apologize Zhane. I do not know the answer to that question.

"I see. They covered up their actions. However this was expected. Thank you Fiona." Zhane said before he turned to walk away. Fiona watched him for a moment before she let out a sigh.

"Computer, give Zhane the same rights Ken has." Fiona said as Zhane turned around.

"What?" asked Zhane in a low tone.

"Please define pilot Fiona." The computer replied.

"Give Zhane the rights to pilot Exodus and complete access to your databanks." Fiona said.

"Confirmed. Hello sub pilot Zhane." The computer greeted.

"You would grant me access to your machine at any time?" asked Zhane.

"I trust you." Fiona told him before she climbed out of the cockpit. She walked away as Zhane stood there completely shocked. What did she have to gain by trusting him like that? Zhane really did not know what to think about that.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


End file.
